Long live our king
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: With Scar gone Simba must now rebirth the Pride lands, but with a new evil approaching will the pride survive? Or will they perish?   Contains mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Lion King.

"I don't care; I can do whatever I want". "Scar please be considerate there is nothing left". The so called king glared at Sarabi an eyebrow then rose "Where not going anywhere, we shall stay here till the end of time". Sarabi now angry yelled "If you where only half the king that Mufasa was then maybe I would be asking you this!" Outraged at her words Scar smacked her hard enough to have her fall unconscious. "I'M TEN TIMES THE KING THAT MUFASA WAS, OR WILL EVER BE" a growl could be heard from above Scar looked in fear of a lion with gold fur and a blood red mane. "M-Mufasa no your dead!" he stammered as the lion jumped down from above and knelt down to Sarabi. He nudged her before sending a glare at the evil king; still in pain she looked up "Mufasa, is that you?" "No it's me!" the lion spoke Sarabi stared into the eyes of this lion, why where they so familiar? It was as though she had seen them before long ago. Then it hit her "S-S-Simba? You're alive! But ho-how is that possible?" a soft look fell on him "It doesn't matter now, what matters is that I'm home". He said calmly; Simba bent down to nuzzle his mother "I'm here now" he whispered "Simba!" Scar then had a closer look it was Simba "Simba, well this is a surprise to see you alive" he shot a glare at the hyena's "Give me one good, why I shouldn't rip you apart" he said lowly as he walked towards Scar who was now starting to panic. "Oh Simba please do try to understand with the pressures of having to rule a kingdom…" "There no longer yours step down now Scar". His voice becoming more low with every word; "Yes, yes I would but" he pointed to the hyena's "Do you see them? They think that I'm king" "Well we don't!" both turned their heads to see Nala who had rallied the pride together; "Simba is the rightful king!" Simba turned back to face Scar "I'm making this simple Scar either step down or fight". "Oh why must everything end in violence?" he shook his head "I would simply hate to be responsible for the death of a family member" He turned to look at Simba "Wouldn't you happen to agree?" Simba eyes narrowed "That's not going to work Scar! I've put it behind me" Scar smirked "Well than what about your most loyal subjects have they put it behind them?" "Simba what is he talking about?" The lion merely kept his cool, "Ah so the mighty Simba hasn't told them, his little secret. Well now Simba now is the perfect time to tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death". He hesitated for a moment before he spoke "I am".

End of Chapter 1, the next one will be posted in a few days. The big fight will be in there along with a new foe. Well I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm still new at being a writer, so you'll have to be patient with me. I'm doing the best I can.

"I am" he spoke, a hurtful look came from Nala, 'W-What, how? no! It can't be true, it isn't Simba would never!' She thought. Sarabi now desperate approached her son. "Please, please tell me that it's not true?" Simba merely looked down not wanting his mother to see the shame in his eyes "it's true" he spoke it was almost barley a whisper. "You see! He even admitted it, it is true murderer!" Scar then circled his nephew; "No it was an accident, you have to believe me" Scar then spoke "If it weren't for you, then Mufasa would still be with us today, but no it's your fault that he's dead and do you deny it?" shaking now in fear Simba answered "No" "Then it is proven that you are guilty" "No I am not a murderer, I would never…" before Simba had the chance to finish Scar the started to walk towards him behind him where hyena's who if necessary where ready to defend Scar. Scar stared his nephew in this battle of stamina Scar clearly had the upper hand. "Oh poor Simba you're in trouble again" Simba started to back away unaware that he was getting closer to the edge of Pride Rock. "But this time your daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" "Ahhh" Simba yelp as his back legs went over the edge. His forearms grasped the rock for dear life; if he slipped it would be the end. A lightning bolt struck below him lighting the dry dead earth beneath; "Simba!" Nala cried as she tried to push her way through the army of hyena's they wouldn't budge. "Now this is a very familiar scene hmm, where have I seen this before, it was a while ago, let me think hmmm". Simba was barely holding on struggling to climb up. Scar then grasped Simba's paws his claws digging in them "Now I remember this how your father looked before he died" he smirked "It's time I told you my little secret, I'm the one who killed Mufasa" he whispered that last part in Simba ears who's eyes widened; anger then brew within him, it gave him the strength to jump from the rock and pin Scar down "MUDERER!" he screamed "No Simba please" "Then tell everyone the truth or I'll do it for you" Simba's claws made found Scar throat and pressed against it. "Al-Alright, I'll do it" he chocked "I did it" "So that they can hear you!" he growled "I killed Mufasa!" the world where loud and clear, a growl then emerged from Nala as she charged towards Scar. The hyenas pinned Simba down attacking from everywhere. With help from Nala Simba managed to get to his feet, with full furry he ran towards Scar. The lion followed his uncle up to the highest point of Pride Rock. As Scar reached it first it was a sure fall to death, behind him Simba appeared; pure hatred burned in his eyes "murderer" he said lowly Scar started to plead for his life "Simba please I beg you have mercy on me" "After what you did you don't deserve to live!" Simba spoke his voice as cold as ice. Scar then tried to convince him that the whole plot wasn't even his but the hyenas. Simba smarter than that wasn't buying it. From behind angry growls where coming from the hyena's who had been betrayed. "Why should I even believe you, everything that you ever told me was nothing but a filthy lie". "B-But you wouldn't kill your own lovable uncle? Would you?" "No Scar I'm not like you nor will I ever be" for a minute Scar looked hopeful "Oh Simba my lord how can I prove my greatness, tell me anything" Simba then spoke "Run, run away Scar and don't you ever come back". Those were the same words that Scar himself used on him years ago. As first Scar looked like he'd keep his word, but as he was leaving hot ambers where swiped in Simba's face; he looked away as the ambers stung is eyes, with distracted Scar took his chance to bite down on his shoulder. Pain shot through his body, as blood then streamed down. The two lion rolled in a battle to tear each other throats, the blood splattered as aggressive swipes took their mark on the bodies. Simba was then struck down, and Scar leaped preparing to end his life with a bite to the jugular; just before he landed Simba raised his hind legs to flip Scar over the edge despite the pain he was in. As Simba looked over the edge the last thing he saw of Scar was the hyena's cornering him before the attacked and Scar took his last breath. Simba then limped down towards the pride his body was covered in cuts and bruises, small blood streams ran down but the smile on his face couldn't was of triumph. He nuzzled Sarabi his mother, before he noticed Nala. Such wonderful features, clear blue eyes and a heart greater than gold. She was his first and only love. As he nuzzled her she would be his queen, his partner, his mate. Together they would produce heirs of their own. The moment was cut as Simba made his way up to crown the thrown; Mufasa looked down from the heavens tears in the form of rain washed away the evil that once was. "Remember who you are, my son" his father's words inspired him, and with a deep breathe a magnificent loud roar left his throat. The pride responded back to their new king. From across the Pride lands the melody of submission was heard. The ears of a lion then picked up the sounds. His head turned towards Pride Rock, from the distance a lioness ran to him "M-my lord, King Scar has been killed!" The lions eyes widened "Are you sure? Who killed him?" the lioness remained silent for a minute trying to find the right words before speaking "His nephew Simba, he is now King of these lands". A scowl then took his face as he then spoke "Jasi, you will go and find out more information. Report to me when you do, am I clear?" the lioness now known as Jasi nodded "Yes my lord"; she ran off into the pouring rain. "Oh my beloved Scar!" he cried "My dear ruler I will avenge you, I promise" His eyes looked to Pride Rock the sounds of Simba's roars where sickening to his ears. "Simba, I'll make you suffer, through torture like you've never seen. I will take away your loved ones just like you took away Scar". The lion vowed as lightning flashed above him. One way or revenge would come to his way.

Man that was long. But all worth it, chapter 3 should come out real soon; Simba's got trouble coming his way. Till next time bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's chapter 3, this one will be better than the last two. (In format at least). I don't own The Lion King.

Simba's P.O.V.

I had just proclaimed myself the official king of these lands, I will try to be the version of my father that I can be. No longer will I run, like I did in the past but instead meet the future that lies ahead of me with determination. I looked back to my pride, how much suffering had they been through? How had they survived? I could never know for myself; but I was here to now, I will open the gate to a new future that will lead us to success. Nala came up to me her eyes were filled with tears of not hurt but joy. "I will always stay by your side. My king" I smiled "There's no need to be formal, but I want to make a deal to you" Nala looked at me in confusion "And what might that be?" I grinned "Since every king deserves a great queen". I placed my paw on top of hers, "I want you to be my mine"; she gasped then stared out the ground, to me and then to the pride. My mother and hers were telling her to say yes. It was silent for a moment I started to worry, would she say no? If she did I could understand. But much to my surprise she smiled "Yes…yes I'll be you queen! I love you Simba" the happiness n my heart was on the verge of bursting. "I love you too, Nala" we nuzzled each other, not the least bit embarrassed that the pride could see. This was a moment that nothing could ruin.

Normal P.O.V

In the darkness of the cave Zira, who had originally been the former queen scowled as the sight. Two tiny cubs squirmed at her side. As if sensing the tension that was building in their mother, "Simba, the hate in my heart is too great to speak about, but you will fall at my claws". Zira's voice was cold a tear escaped her eye, it was for Scar. Her loss for him made her hatred grow stronger, it was only for Simba, in her mind he was the one that should have died. Her eyes stared up at the lion as he walked to her, "Zira, as the new ruler of these lands I order you to leave". Zira growled "And why should I" she spat Simba's eyes narrowed "I don't want any trouble, but because you are Scar's formal companion, there for you must leave". He noticed the cubs on her right side. "Your cubs must leave too. I won't accept them here". Zira claws bared; her anger was starting to get the better of her. Sarabi then appeared along with the rest of the pride. "Leave Zira! That was on order" the lioness spoke. A small dark brown cub, made his way from behind to Zira "Mother, what going on?" his voice timid from fear. Zira didn't say anything but stood up. A growl left her throat. Several lionesses picked up the cubs together with Simba they walked to the edge of the border that over lapped to Outlands. Zira gasped "You can't leave us here! We will never survive!" Simba glared "to bad, you'll have to deal with it". The lioness placed the cubs down, the dark brown cub ran to Zira. Simba looked to the cub and he growled, he looked so much like Scar, seeing how this cub was his son. "If I ever catch you back on our lands, the punishment will be one a pound of meat, if you refuse then death" he growled on the last two words. A few lioness behind walked to Zira, for they too had been loyal to Scar. As they walked towards the barren lands. Zira muttered something about how Simba will be killed at her claws. The rest of the pride started to head back. Sarabi spoke "My son you may have to watch your back, Zira could strike any moment from now on". Simba looked down at the ground "I know, but Zira is currently the least of my problems, what matters now is that I restore the Pride Lands back to the color they once where". Sarabi looked to her son then back to Pride Rock which was coming into view. 'We will need everyone strength to stay alive'. She thought; they all headed back, this was a new beginning with a dangerous twist.

There Chapter 3 is done, hopefully Chapter 4 will be tomorrow, its looks better now than the other two, and I'll go back and edit them later. Zira's going try and get her first taste of revenge in next one.

Bye :P


	4. Chapter 4

To my dear readers, here's chapter 4, I don't own anything.

A sigh escaped the throat of the mighty lion looking up at the night time sky. His father was up there in the stars looking down at him, how he missed him, he had been so young

when he had died "Father, I wish that you where here. I feel uneasy, like there is a terrible fate that awaits me, what should I do?" "Simba are you alright?" the voice of his mate

made him turn his head. "Nala"; he said relief in his voice, it was always comforting to have her near him, it made him feel at ease. "I-I was just trying to see my father" Nala stared at

Simba the look in his eyes were filled with lounging, lounging for Mufasa. "You miss him don't you, my love" Simba nodded "I feel so small father was a great king, while I ran away

from my duty lived a life of shame and now I fear that I'll never be like him". Nala rubbed against Simba trying to sooth him "Oh Simba, you're a great king don't ever doubt that". In

the few weeks that the Pride Lands claimed its rightful king, new life had already started to grow. The vegetation had been slowly coming back, the herd's hat yet to return but it was

a good start. Still the lion felt guilty for his actions, for years he had been running away from his past but now it felt so new to approach it head on. Simba turned to Nala, "Will I ever

be worthy to one day be seen as a mighty ruler?" Nala smiled "Now why would you even say that. Of course you will be" Simba looked to the sky then back at Nala, "You're right."

She nuzzled him, "Of course I am."

"Jasi come here!" the pale brown lioness cowardly made her way to Zira who in return gave her a slap across her face "You idiot! You where suppose to gather information on Halafi's

orders but instead you come back, with no reason!" "Ma'am I am sorry, but there was no way I could get close without being discovered" Zira growled of annoyance and raised her

paw to slap the poor lioness again "Zira that is but enough" A lion with a light brown mane and dark orange fur appeared a sly grin on his face, "Halafi don't tell me when to stop, she

must be punished for her actions" "She's already had her taste of guiltiness, let her be" On the words spoken Jasi soon ran away from the sight of Zira" She looked at him "And there

must be a good reason you don't discipline her" Halafi grin grew bigger "She knows to be good, Jasi is a good lioness" there was a pause "But that's not the reason that I come back"

Zira raised an eyebrow "Oh and why is that?" "I have a plan to defeat Simba" Zira then grinned "I'm all ears" "In order to rid of Simba we must first get rid of the ones closest to him".

Zira nodded "And I now just the one to rid of first" "It will be Nala!" Halafi grinned even more "hmm yes, Nala is by far the closest to him" he chuckled "Once we kill her it will be easier

to get to Simba, but it's a shame that she should go to waste" A smirk then crossed his face "I do love a young lioness, who has wonderful features" Zira rolled her eyes, "You can

think about that later". "Once Nala is gone the rest will soon follow, and then Simba will fall". The two sat there in silence before Zira spoke; "And then your son will become the king".

Halafi shook his head making Zira growl "That was the deal, remember" "I know" he spat "I won't break that promise, but on one condition you look after Jasi and raise her as your

own" "I won't have a weakling be a member of my pride!" Zira nearly shouted Halafi's eyes narrowed "Unless you want your precious cubs to die, then I suggest you look after her!"

Zira body tensed before it slowly relaxed "Fine" she mumbled "I'll look after her but not as my own" "Fair enough" "I'll send a spy out to find a weakness at dawn" Zira's claws

unleashed "Just you wait Simba everyone you love will be dead before your eyes".

Chapter 4 is done, sorry it took so long, school work and all. Chapter 5 is coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's chapter 5, still don't own anything.

"Zazu must we go through this everyday" Simba groaned "But of course Sire, it is very important that a king know, all the news that is reported in his kingdom". As Zazu gave his daily speech Simba thought he just might fall over in boredom, "The outsiders are going about here and there and…" That caught Simba attention "Wait you said something about them what was it". "There have been several spotting of then along the border of our territory; we are not sure what they want" Simba looked to the ground his face in confusion. 'Why would they come back' he thought 'and more importantly what do they want'. Shaking his head he turned to Zazu "Go see what happening at the border, if you suspect anything suspicious come and get me!" "Yes sire" as he took off Simba made his way back to Pride Rock something was telling him that he had to go check on his pride. As he entered the main cave he started to count the lioness everyone was there including Sarabi and Sarafina. But one was missing after a recount it was Nala. Simba then ran out of the cave and started to run along the path that lead him to the waterhole, she wasn't there. No matter where he looked Simba just could not seen to find her; 'Where could she be?' Simba was getting more and more worried as ever second passed. If anything would happen to Nala Simba wouldn't know what to do. He then tried to pick up her scent it seemed to be working he followed it to the border of the Pride Lands where it stopped and headed to the outlands. "What on earth?" Simba was just about to go and get help when something made him stop in his tracks. Blood! Fresh red blood! Simba then bent down to inhale it his eyes widened it was Nala blood!

A cliff hanger, something's bad going to happen in Chapter 6. Sorry it's so short the next one will be longer I might have up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the long awaited Chapter 6

I don't own anything

The smell of Nala's blood sent a panic mode to set off inside of Simba. He imeditly raced off to the Outlands fire burning in his eyes, if anything, anything where to happen to her there would no telling what he'd do. 'Please be alright' he thought as he ran through the outlands. "LET ME GO!" Halafi merely grinned "And why would I ever do that" Nala struggled some more under his grasp a large cut ran from her shoulder to her back the bleeding seemed to pick up as she continued to struggle. "If you don't hold still you're going to bleed to death", he said simply. Nala's eyes widened as Halafi's head bent down to lick away the blood that stained her fur. "What do you think you're doing!" he didn't answer just continued till the blood was gone, "I couldn't stand to see all that blood on your pretty fur". Nala eyes narround "I don't know what you want, but you better not touch me!" Halafi's smirked "Oh" he shook his head "Such a spirited girl" he then gave an evil smile "I like a lioness with a little fire in her heart". His paws pinned her down fully preventing her from struggling, Nala looked at him her eyes glaring with anger. "Don't you dare!" she spat his smirk grew bigger as he leaned down to kiss her only to have her hiss in his face. "You better be good, if you want to live" he leaned down again only to see a flash of gold crash into him. "Simba!" Nala cried in surprise and relief, "What the heck to you think you're doing!" His words becoming more dangerous as he spoke. "Oh come now Simba, nothing happened between us just a friendly little greeting", Simba growled lowly his claws unshealed "Whatever you did I'll make you pay" "If you want to fight, why not I have a little help from my friends". Two more lions walked up behind Halafi, Simba eyes darted from the three lions and the only thing on his mind was how he was going to win this battle.

Uh Oh, Simba in trouble now, what will he do? You'll find out in Chapter 7. I've had a bunch of things going on lately so I haven't been able to update.


	7. Author's note

Authors Note:

I'm going on vacation, so my next update won't be for a while, I'll edit the chapters later.

Till then I am out ;P


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything, but if I did that would be so cool.**

'Dang, what I am I going to do?' Simba thought. This was an uneven battle with three against one. It looked as though that he would have to take all three

down at once but how? An idea then hit him "Alright then come at me" Halafi grinned "your funeral" then they charged at Simba who braced himself for the

impact. They hit him with full force and then the fur started to fly. All three lions where trying to tear open Simba throat, but it was proven to be a challenge

seeing how Simba wouldn't give up that easily a smack there a bite here Simba was just given them all they wanted. One of the lions bite down on his left

hind leg as blood flowed Simba's screams of pain filled the air as Nala watched in dread in the back ground "I've got to go and help him" forcing herself to

move she ran into the fight knocking two of the three off of Simba. "Simba, are you alright?" "Nala get out of here, it's too... DUCK!" he shouted at the last

second Nala turned only to be smacked hard in the face by Halafi the impact sent her flying to hit her head hard against a bolder. "Nala!" Simba screamed

only to be hit numerous times in the face by Halafi. "Dang you!" as a another swipe came to him Simba ducked and Halafi's paw made contact with one of the

lions face. He stumbled releasing Simba who started to run from the three. As they chased him it was a struggle to stay on his feet. But despite the wound

on his leg as the cuts and bruises that covered him he continued to run. For a moment he felt as though he was running from his past like he had done so

long ago from a death he did not commit. As Simba ran he came to a tight corner where it would make it harder to move. Still he continued not stopping till

he reached a large narrow cliff, that dropped down deep. As the three lions prepared to leap Simba jumped at the last moment to a safe distance, and the

three fell down off the edge to hit the ground. Simba looked over to find them not moving and he assumed that they were dead; "Nala!" he remembered

running back the pain in his leg got stronger as he forced himself to keep running. Looking back a trail of blood had followed him. Because of the risk of

bleeding to death, he had to stop and lick at his wound trying to stop the bleeding. 'Nala, hang on I'm coming' he thought. His effort wasn't much but at least

most of the bleeding stopped, picking himself up Simba continued to rum back the spot. His injuries where slowing him down but he had to continue running;

at last he finally reached Nala. With his last bit of strength he run up to her "Nala? Nala can you hear me?" a small stream of blood was coming from her head

to the ground. "Nala!" he started to panic "Come on, wake up, please wake up!" Tears formed in his eyes, still she didn't move. They were now streaming

down his face, "NALA!" he screamed his head rested against her shoulder and he cried 'Why?' the thought 'Why Nala?, Why couldn't have it been me?'

"Simba" she called her voice barley a whisper, his head shot up "What?" "Simba" she groaned a little louder. A smile came to his face Nala was alive! "Simba"

she smiled, Simba then nuzzled her tears of joy now came down his face. She nuzzled back even though her head hurt like crazy; "Oh Nala I thought for sure

you where gone. I wouldn't know what I do", "I love you" he said softly "I love you too" she replied weakly. He looked to the injury on her head the bleeding

had stopped but a large cut where her head made contact with the rock had appeared. "Your hurt!" he exclaimed and started to lick the blood away. He

winced as the pain in his left leg tensed "Simba your leg!" "Nala I'm fine" "Let me look at it", "I'm fine really!" he insisted "Hold still!" she commanded there

was no point in arguing so he let her lick at his wound. His claws dug into the earth as pain took over his body, Nala noticed "I'm sorry, I'm I hurting you?"

she asked "No" he assured "It just hurts like crazy at the moment, you're not doing anything wrong". "Simba, Nala thank goodness your alright!" both

turned their heads to see Sarabi, Sarafina, Timon and Pumbaa and the rest of the pride. "Mom, how did you get here?" "We followed the blood, my son your

hurt!" "I'm fine". with a command from Sarabi several members of the pride then ran to assist the two stand and walk back to the Pride Lands, as they left

they were unaware that deep at the bottom of the cliff there where signs of movement coming from Halafi.

**To be continued...Well this chapter is much longer than the last couple. The next chapter will have some SimbaXNala love in it. Cause until now it's all been dark and bloody. Bye ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, this one like it was said has some SXN love. Don't own anything. **

A few weeks passed since the attack that had nearly killed Nala. The young couple was sitting near the base of Pride Rock, their injuries had healed completely and where just enjoying their time together. Simba couldn't bear to have a future without Nala, it would just be too painful, yet he had come so close to losing her. "Simba?" he had been staring at her. "Yes?" "You seemed to be staring off somewhere". He smiled "Oh I was just thinking of how beautiful you are my, sweet Nala!"

She blushed "Aw Simba, stop teasing me". He playfully raised an eyebrow "But it's true! You are the most beautiful lioness that by far I've ever laid eyes on". He circled her eyeing every detail, "You where the one who brought meaning back into my life, if it weren't for you I'd still be in the jungle". Nala smiled "Is his highness satisfied with his queen?" she asked in a playful way, his grinned "Yes he is!"

Nala giggled "And what does the king have planned for his queen?" "Oh" his paw rubbed against hers "You'll see!"without warning Simba then took off. "Hey where are you going?" for a while she chased him before leaping and pinned him down "Pinned ya" she said teasingly it was quite for a moment till Simba grin grew bigger "Well?" "Hmm" "Aren't you going to ask me to let you up?" he shook his head "Nope, besides the view from down here makes you look even more pretty".

Nala's blush seemed to have grown bigger. "Simba I really don't know what to say that's so sweet" she nuzzled him, Simba then rolled out from underneath and rapped his large fore arms around her. He licked her cheek holding her tighter, the sudden weight caused Nala to fall to the ground still in his arms. He was so warm, she couldn't help but snuggle into him "Please don't ever leave me" she begged. He nuzzled her "I wound never, I promise you Nala I won't ever!" his words where so pure and trusting she smiled.

"Simba?" "Yes?" Nala paused "Will you love me till the end of the earth? Will you stay by my side? Will you always be with me?" Simba was now concerned "Why are asking these questions?" a sad look had gone in her eyes from her cheerful bright self a moment ago. "I-I-I'm afraid" "Afraid of what?" she hesitated before going on "I'm afraid that you'll find a more beautiful more lovely lioness, and you'll abandon me! I lost you once Simba I can't lose you again, it would be too painful. I don't even think I can go on living if you left again".

Nala's words shocked Simba how could she think that? "Nala don't say such terrible things, I want you and only you! I can't bear a future without you. Nala you're the light that concurs the darkness inside of me! My angel, my savior please don't ever say those things again". Tears started to swell in their eyes Simba was struggling to keep them from falling, unlike Nala who by now the tears where coming down. "I'd die for you, I would do anything to make you happy. I always wanted to be with you since we where cubs, from the very begging I only wanted you; you gave a meaning in life, you made me king, Nala I love you!" he chocked, as tears fell freely.

His words had touched her heart in every way, they were true. He really loved her! "Simba I love you too, more than anything!". His grasp on her tightened even more they nuzzled each other their tears stained their faces, Simba then kissed Nala in the sweetest way, he never wanted to let her go. He would keep to his promise till the end of time. "I will never leave you!" he swore "I'll be with you till the day I die and even beyond that, nothing and no one will ever stop me from loving you!"

Nala smiled through her tears "Thank you" she chocked "I will do the same, I will always love you Simba". He kissed her again, their hearts where one and ways what all that matters.

**I hope you liked that, I tried to set the mood. The next chapter will be coming soon, Zira will be in it, and there will be a secret revealed see ya :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter I don't own anything.**

"M-my lord?" Jasi spoke "Zira h-has requested to see y-you". Halafi turned his head to the lioness, her dark brown eyes were filled with fear, a fresh large bruise was on her shoulder where Zira had beaten her. A growl left his throat, "Bring her to me!" he growled. Jasi nodded before leaving a minute later she returned with Zira, "Leave!" Jasi nodded again and walked away. "Why must I carry the burden of raising her, your son is more important than that brat!"

"You listen, Jasi is equally important to that cub! I will break our deal if you refuse to raise her as your own". Zira growled at the thought "I told you, I'll never see her as my own, but I will look after her", "Mother?" they both turned to see Nuka he looked to Halafi than to Zira "Mother someone wants to see you" he squeaked "Nuka" Halafi spoke "I thought you knew the rule never to speak when I'm busy!" "I-I'm s-s-sorry, My l-lord" "Leave, my son alone!" Zira hissed "Nuka, leave me!" he ran as fast he could to where he was out of their sight. "I'll be back" in irritation she left.

"Jasi? Jasi where are you?" Nuka's voice called for her with no answer, he stopped when he could hear faint crying curious he followed the sound and poked his head around a termite mound to see Jasi was lying on the ground crying, he could see that the bruise on her shoulder had swollen, causing her pain. "Jasi?" startled she looked up "Oh it only you" "Jasi why are you crying?" he walked up to her.

"Oh Nuka, I just… I just really wish I was dead right now" "Why?" more tears came down her cheeks "Nobody likes me, my mother's dead and I never met my father". "Halafi is the only one who treats me with respect; he gave a chance to live". Nuka leaned against her in comfort, "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better my father is also dead". He paused "He was killed by Simba", Jasi placed her paw on Nuka's back "Don't feel bad, we'll take back the Pride Lands, and then you can become the king". Nuka then scowled "I won't be king, Kovu will be" Jasi raised her eyebrows "Surely you will be Kovu is just a baby, and you were born first".

The dark brown cub, growled "Mother, hates me! All she cares about is Kovu! She never has time for me!" "Like she used to" he muttered. Jasi held Nuka close "There, there is ok, I care about you, I think that you should be king instead you'd be very good at it". Nuka remained silent before speaking "Thanks Jasi". Halafi's eyes saddened he heard everything from behind; "If only you knew"

_(flashback)_

_The rain poured down hard, crashing into the land. A lion ran as fast as he possibly could to a small den hidden in the bushes, it was time. Fighting his way in, the sounds of screaming could be heard from inside; panic ran through his system as he made his way through a tunnel that lead to a cave where a lioness laid in distress. She was carrying a cub and it was now ready to be born. As she coughed up blood it stained her light brown fur her dark eyes where turned to her mate. "H-H-Halafi" she chocked he came closer "Jafini hang in there" the lioness known as Jafini screamed in pain as another contraction kicked in. "Breath!" he placed his paw on her shoulder "Just breath!" he instructed another scream. More blood was coughed up as another contraction hit; a loud crack of thunder was heard from outside._

"_Nearly there" he assured Jafini clenched her teeth in pain as in intense Halafi stared at his mate in worry his eyes widened Jafini screamed and the mews of a tiny cub could be heard. "It's here" he whispered Jafini gasped for air coughing up more blood. He calmed his mate before handing her the cub, she took it in her forearms and licked her clean, before giving a smile "It's a girl" she spoke her voice barely a whisper. Halafi bent down to nuzzle his mate and his cub, thunder cracked from the outside. The sound of the rain could be heard; "She's so pretty, just like you". As he looked up Jafini looked pale blood stained her maw and chest, the ground also bared it, and "Jafini!" he panicked are you alright Speak to me!"_

_The life from her eyes was draining but she managed a smile as she turned to look at her mate, "I won't last much longer, but I'm so glad that I could be your mate" Halafi's eyes widened "What are you saying!" "I remember the first time we met, how naïve we where back then" she coughed, her voice was fading "Take care of our daughter, I wish I could have been there to watch her grow up". "Jafini Please, you can't leave me!" "You where always there for me, I'm sorry that I can't be here for you in the future" "Please!" he begged "I'll go get help, then we'll still be together" tears now formed in his eyes "I need you! You can't die!" "Goodbye Halafi, I love you, never forget that I always will even in…death"._

_Her eyes closed, and her body went still she was dead, "Jafini? Jafini!" He shook her, "Wake up! Please wake up!" It was hopeless nothing he did would bring her back. Tears ran down his cheeks he laid his head on her body crying, she was his mate, the love of his life dead. "Jafini" he cried; he stayed like that until the body was stone cold. His attention turned to his daughter who mewed in pity, with care he lifted her "You're Mother is dead, child" he stared at her, a part of him was angry at her for killing his mate, the other relieved his cub was safe. _

_He held her close, taking her by the scruff and running into the rain. It seemed to come down harder morning the loss. He shivered from the cold, but he was most worried about his minutes old daughter. He couldn't lose her from the cold. He kept running until he came to a strange rock formation. 'Shelter' he thought as he ran to the formation, as Halafi reached it he was stopped by a pack of hyena's that surrounded him. "Just where do you think you're going" one of them teased "How nice of you to drop by" another said. The circle formed tighter around him. The cub shivered violently from the rain, Halafi now started to panic there was no way to escape, and the cold would surely take the cub if he didn't do something soon. "Leave him" a lion appeared "Scar, we where only…" "Enough!" Taking his chance he put his cub down for a moment "Please, I have nowhere to go, my mate is dead will you allow me to stay". His face in dread as he looked at his cub to the lion "Please" he begged._

_Halafi nervously waited as Scar paced before speaking "Come with me" picking up his cub he followed with hyena's close behind he was lead to a cave to the back of the rock formation it was warm and dry to his relief. He placed his cub down rapping her in his large forearms to give her warmth, "I want that cub" "Huh" Scar grinned "I only allowed you to stay here because, I want that cub, it'll be a great addition to my collection" Halafi's eyes narroud "To what?" "Oh" Scar's grin grew "I could use a cub, you see it gets rather lonely here; being surrounded be hyenas all the time, but with that" he looked to the cub "I'll be able to have a little company". Halafi looked to Scar "You'll never have her!" "So it's a girl, how nice". _

"_I'll tell you what, I allow you to live here for as long as you want but in return you help me in a special assignment". Halafi raised an eyebrow "What kind of assignment?" "You'll see" Scar smiled; thinking it over it would have to be the best choice for his cub. Who knows what would happen if he ran back to the rain. Where would he go? He had no pride, and with Jafini dead, he wouldn't be able to stand living solo without her with a sigh he spoke "Alright, you have my word". With that done, he was left alone with his cub. Her mews made him look down at her; she looked just like her mother. Light brown fur that was slightly darker around her ears. "You remind me so much of her" the cub's eyes then opened "They where brown just like his. He smiled then realized that his cub had no name; it took him a moment before he made his decision "Jasi, You're name will be Jasi in memory of your mother Jafini". The cub smiled in approval of her new name, Halafi bent down to nuzzle her "I love you my little Jasi"._

_(End Flasback)_

It had been years since he had told her that, he never even spoke about her mother. His heart turned cold over the years, he had devotion for Scar because he spared Jasi at a young age. "Zira, I'll make sure that you take care of her, if not I'll kill you" he mumbled as he walked away. He walked into a cave mounded into a termite mound; where he saw two tiny cubs sleeping. He growled lowly at them, they where his. Scar had asked him to father Zira's cubs for one of them would become king when the time was right.

"You're lucky I spare your lives" the two cubs shifted in their sleep. Halafi's gaze was on one cub in particular; he had dark brown fur, with a darker tuff of small hair on top of his head. He despised these cubs even though they where his. He was forced to do the deed that created them. They only thing that stopped him from killing them was is promise to Scar that he'd make his son king. "Kovu you listen to me, you may one day be the king…but you'll never be accepted as my son, despite the face you are!" "My lord, Zira wishes to see you" a lioness spoke he growled glancing at the cubs one last time before leaving "You'll never be my son".

**This chapter was long; I hope that you liked it. Jasi is Halafi's daughter making Kovu and Vitani her half brother and sister. The next chapter might be up the next day, Simba will have a little surprise in that one. See Ya! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, the new chapter to my story, please enjoy I don't own anything. **

The king stared at his kingdom from atop of Pride Rock it glory, the sun was just starting to set in the horizon. The colors of the sun reflected in his blood red mane, making different shades appear; his golden pelt sparkled with highlights, while his deep brown eyes almost looked like rubies. "King Simba?" his head turned "Zazu I told you just call me Simba, King sounds to formal" "Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry" he cleared his throat "You have company, in the form of a merkat and warthog".

As he descended from his perch, he was met by a friendly tackle from his two bet buddies "Simba, how've you been?" "Timon, Pumbaa good to see you". He took them in a hug, "We've been wondering about you, must be hard doing all that kingly business. I could never handle such a job like that, you Pumbaa?" "Nope not me"; "It's not all that bad" he assured.

The three walked up to the main den, where they were greeted by Nala. Who gave friendly smiles to Timon and Pumbaa, before nuzzling her mate. Simba nuzzled her back "And how are you, my love?" she responded by a low purr. He chuckled; her head then came up to kiss him. Simba's eyes closed as he kissed her back, they weren't embarrassed that the two could see them Timon who still wasn't use to seeing them all lovely dovey clutched his stomach, Pumbaa merely smiled "Aww isn't that cute Timon" "Yeah" he gulped "In another world" he mumbled.

"When can I see you?" He whispered she smiled "Meet later tonight!" he grinned "I'll defiantly be there!" it was in a panic that Zazu came flying down out of breath "Sire, Sarabi has been attacked!" both their eyes went wide, Simba's especially his mother? But why? "Zazu where is she? Can you take me to her?" In a panic Simba was lead by Zazu far beyond the pride lads to come across a horrible image, Sarabi laid in a pool of her own blood, the life from her eyes looked as though they where draining.

"Mother!" Simba shouted how pale she looked "Zazu get Rafiki quickly, hurry!" As Zazu flew off Simba gathered some leaves and started to press against his mother's wound. It was a large deep cut that looked as though it had been just recently. "Nala I need more pressure!" she joined her mates side trying to stop the bleeding. "How could have this have happened?"

_Flashback_

"_Zira what so you want!" Sarabi spat as she surrounded all around. A wicked grin came to her face, "Why we here to put an end to your suffering dear friend". "What so you mean?" "I'm sure that Mufasa is waiting for you" Sarabi growled "So you think I'll die that easily do you?" she leaped on Zira but was attacked by several lionesses from all sides. Sarabi swung her paw out on one of them the blood run from her face as she screamed in pain. Her owns screams filled the air as her right shoulder was bitten. _

_Still refusing to back down Sarabi dodged a swipe and gave one of her own to another. The main target was Zira, and she was determined to take her down with her. "Zira, I swear if I die, then you' re coming with me!" Sarabi then grabbed her and bite down hard on her chest "AHHHHHHHH" Zira screamed taken her paw; she hit Sarabi off sending her back several feet into the claws of the lionesses. Sarabi tried to fight back but there was just too many of them. Zira winced as blood came down walking in pain to her once dear friend. Sarabi had been pinned down and was held tightly by the lionesses. "What a pity" she raised her paw "Consider this a thank you, for all those years you put me in pain"._

_Her claws made contact with Sarabi who screamed in agony. Blood now ran freely down her body, "Leave her, she'll die anyway". Before they were spotted they ran from the scene back to the outland leaving Sarabi to bleed to death._

_End Flashback_

Zazu finally appeared with Rafiki who wasted no time in stopping the bleeding. "It's a large wound, she lucky to still be breathing". A quick check along with a nod and Rafiki spoke "She hasn't lost too much blood; it's not going to threaten her life". Simba body relaxed up until now it was tense a very heavy relived sigh escaped his mouth. He watched as the old baboon made some sort of paste with leaves and twigs. He grinded them up before gently rubbing it over the wound the earned a painful groan from Sarabi.

"What is that?" Nala asked "It's a special medicine that will ease the pain. The wound itself will take some time to heal". With tender care Sarabi was carried back by Simba, Nala and Rafiki; back to Pride Rock where she was set inside the cave to rest. "Oh Mother, I'm so sorry" Simba said as he sat next to her with Nala at his side. "Who could've done something like this?" "Simba?" his head turned to Nala, "Yes?" "You don't suppose that it was Zira that did it?" Simba's face went from confusion to understand meant. "It makes perfect sense!" he growled "I see, she tried to kill my mother in order to get closer to me".

Nala looked from Sarabi to Simba how angry he looked. His claws unshielded "I'll be back" he growled "Where are you going?" he didn't answer he just walked past her out of the cave. "Simba wait!" she called he ignored her and continued walking. Nala looked concern "Simba please, wait!" she ran to catch up with him "Please tell me where you're going". He still didn't answer her; she stopped when she saw him cross the line between the Outlands and the Pridelands she gasped "He wouldn't!" she ran to stop him "Simba come back, please come back!" "Do you think he's coming?" "Oh" Halafi grinned "He'll be here you'll see".

**Uh Oh what gonna happen to Simba? Can Nala stop him? You will find out in Chapter 12! **

**There won't be any romance for the next couple chapters, because the plots getting thicker. But I'll add hints of SimbaXNala here and there. Well that's all for now, till next time ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this is the new chapter, I hope you like it. **

"Simba please, you're making a big mistake" he didn't reply just keep on walking by now they where deep in the Out Lands, "Simba turn around please" no response. Nala just followed him, till they reached what looked like to be the termite mounds where in one of the caves there was an ambush waiting for them. "Any moment now, just a little closer, that's it"; Nala looked behind her nervously she was having an uneasy feeling "Simba we need to…" that was all she could say before she watched her mate be tackled to the ground by three lionesses.

"Simba" she cried, Nala fought her way through them receiving a large cut on her cheek in the process. "Simba are you alright?" a deep growl was heard from him as he viciously attacked them causing cries of pain. "Well, well seems as though you did show up" both turned their heads to see, no other than Halafi and Zira. Simba's body became tense, as his eyes once so gentle and kind, suddenly turned to hate. "I'll rip you both to shreds" he growled. Zira grinned "So you did see her" she laughed "She didn't have that much time left anyway, I did her a favor by killing her".

"You're wrong" Nala shouted "Sarabi is alive, but she was so close to death" A gasp from Zira and she turned her attention to the three lionesses lying in pain on the ground. "You idiots, I told you I wanted to have her dead! But you all had to leave her alive". In a fit of hatred Simba leapt to Zira and tried to rip out her throat, as his teeth neared her neck Zira turned her head at an angle as he bit down on her ear and ripped a chunk out. The blood spattered as the roar of pain nearly shattered the air.

Halafi then pounced knocking Simba off, he pinned him to the ground. Holding his claws to his throat; "You piece of crap" Simba spat "I'll claw your eyes out!" Halafi grinned "How? I've got you right where I want you" he pressed down making him choke "Now hold still so I don't make a mess" Smack! Halafi was sent several feet as blood ran from his face. Nala stood over Simba protectively "Don't you dare come anywhere near him!" she ignored the pain coming from her cheek that was stained with dry blood.

"Looks like someone needs to learn a lesson", Nala was then struck down with claws tearing at her fur she didn't have enough time to react seeing that it happened so fast. "Nala" Simba groaned as he got to his feet and charged at Halafi; the two lions inflicted each other with wounds, and the blood stained their fur. Simba then clamped his mouth shut on Halafi's paw getting a taste of his blood, as Halafi screamed in pain. From a distance Jasi watched as Halafi cry as much as she wanted to run out and help, she knew that it was only going to lead to more trouble.

"Simba look out" Nala cried before she was pounced on by Zira who was now determine to kill her. "I'll end this now" Zira held up her paw, Nala raised her own and smacked Zira across the face, knocking her off. "I won't give up". Nala now trying to stop Zira never let her gaze wander form Simba who was struggling to win his own battle against Halafi. _'Hang in there Nala, I'm coming!" _he thought as he left a large gash on Halafi's shoulder. In return Halafi gave a hard smack to Simba's face leaving three scratch marks across. "Nala" Simba cried as he ran to her. There he pinned Zira slashing his claws across her shoulder, before running with Nala far out of the Out Lands to escape.

The two didn't stop till they finally reached the Pride Lands, both gasped for breath before turning to stare at each other. Simba was in pretty bad shape, claw and bite marks covered him, blood stained his fur, the worst was probably the claw marks that where across his face. Nala wasn't nearly as bad, the only major thing was that cut on her cheek. "Why didn't you listen to me!" she shouted "I told you not to go, yet you go anyway, what would happen if I didn't show up" "You should've stayed here!" he yelled back "I was fine on my own, but I didn't need you to help!"tears ran down her face as his words nearly ripped her apart.

Simba face soften realizing what he said. "Nala?" there was no answer he walked up to her "Nala please talk to me, I didn't mean it" She stared at him before running to Pride Rock, where she broke down into tears leaving Simba angry at himself for saying such a hurtful thing, to his only love. "Nala" he mumbled tears started to run down his face, "My love I'm so sorry".

**Awww that's really sad, sorry about all the blood and all. Simba will try and make up with Nala in the next one, from now till summer I'll only be updating on weekends. I will try and have the next chapter up soon, there will be a death coming along with a broken promise. Until then goodbye ;D **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the newest chapter, to my story. I hope that you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Simba this can't go on" Simba merely stared at his mother. The king sat in great sadness, it had been two weeks since he and Nala had spoken to each other, the only time he had even seen her was when the both looked at each other for a minute in silence only to go their separate ways. "There's no point in trying to talk to her, that would only make her even sadder" he concluded Sarabi's brow raised in annoyance, surly Simba the king of these lands would no better than that. "Now listen to me, and you listen well. Nothing is going to get better between you and Nala if you just sit here and not do something about it. I want you to go up to her and talk it all out understand!" Simba quickly nodded at his mother before racing down from the rock from witch he was sitting.<p>

_(Else where) _

"It can't be helped we must try again!" Zira shouted in rage "You twisted idiot, we can't just march up and try to take down Simba, and we need to get to him by killing off everyone else!" Zira's body tensed "Then who do we kill first?" Halafi grinned "First we need to dispose of those who are closet to him; once they're gone it will be easier to finish the rest until Simba is left". "I say that we dispose of Nala first" Halafi shook his head "No!" "And just why not!" Zira growled "We can't kill her not yet, I have a plan" "Oh and what might that be".

_(With Simba)_

Simba found Nala staring at her reflection among the water whole. Nervously he approached her, hearing his footsteps she turned to face him. It was quiet for what seemed like ages until finally Nala spoke "What do you want?" her voice wasn't angry but sounded more like sadness Simba hesitated "I…I need to talk to you" "About what?" "Ab-about what I said, after we escaped". Nala looked down as well did Simba, not knowing how this would work. The tension in the air was now starting to rise.

_(With Halafi and Zira)_

"Ah I see use her as a distraction"; Halafi nodded "Exactly Simba will be to focused on her that we won't know what's coming next". "But what if he suspects something?" "Then we need simply make him think that it all just a game. He won't know the difference" Zira nodded in agreement "This may just work, and after we do kill everyone what will we do with Nala?" a very sly grin came across his face "Oh don't worry about her, she'll be all mine".

_(Back with Simba and Nala)_

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for the things I said to you back there". Nala didn't say anything "I really didn't mean it I was just mad that's all, I didn't know what I was doing". Still Nala didn't say anything; "Please Nala, look at me". She looked up to meet his eyes, there were full of tears. "You said you'd never hurt me, did you forget?"

_Flashback_

"_I've missed you so much" she said as he turned her body over to nuzzle him. At first he was surprised at how bold her reaction was but then he relaxed and return the gesture "I've missed you too". Heat rose to their faces as they nuzzled each other; he then lead her though his jungle home, as each moment passed the two fell deeper for each other. When they landed from rolling down a hill, she felt a weight on top of her Nala smiled as he closed her eyes to give him a tender lick on his cheek. At first Simba was shocked at the affection that she gave him, she merely gave him a smile that melted his heart._

_They nuzzled each other for what seemed like hours; "Promise you'll never let this end" she asked "I would dream of it" he rapped her in his fore arms "I would never hurt you in anyway" Nala closed her eyes and leaned into him inhaling his scent something she had missed for so long. "Promise?" "I promise". _

_End Flashback _

"You broke it". Simba looked Nala her face was expression less but her eyes were clearly filled with pain. "I…I never meant to hurt you". "Well you did! Those words almost ripped me apart!" her voice was becoming angry "Nala please…" "You said that you'd never hurt me and look what you did". "Nala hear me out…" "And I suppose that all that crap you gave about never leaving me was fake to right!" Tears where starting to come down her cheeks "Well?" Simba stood there stunned, he really meant what he said, he promised her that he'd never leave her and yet he broke his promise about never hurting her in any way.

Tears ran down his face "Nala" Simba chocked "I never wanted to hurt you; I…I…I'm sorry!" he croaked "Please just listen to me" Nala angry face stared at him, her beautiful blue eyes blurred with tears of anger. Simba took a moment to try and stop the tears with no luck before he spoke "Nala I can understand why you hate me now, I never meant to try and hurt you. I was just scared, scared that I might lose you to the enemy. For years I thought that I'd never get the chance to tell you just how much I loved you". Simba was now shaking from emotions; Nala's eyes started to soften but her face remained in anger. "I love you, Nala more than you ever know, ever since I was a cub, mere words cannot describe my love for you". Simba's tears came down faster now "Please I ask you for forgiveness. I can't live without you; please I love you more than life itself".

It was quiet the tension in the air was high until finally Nala looked up her face had gone from angry to sadness. She didn't say anything she just walked passed him in doing so she only gave a small response "Prove it to me". That was all she said before walking away. Simba stood there frozen, it didn't worked Nala did not forgive him. It looked as though all his hopes where gone, he was just about to head back when a scream of terror filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a good way to end this chapter; someone is going to die in the next one but who? You will find out in chapter 14. For those of you who are disappointed in how Simba's apology turned out don't worry things will start to get better later on. Well goodbye everyone :P <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry that it's taken so long, but I've had exams all this week. Well here's the newest chapter please read and review. **

* * *

><p>Hearing the scream Simba first instinct was to run to Pride Rock, once he appeared his eyes went wide with shock. There was Sarabi looking over the body of Lela. "Someone, anyone please help!" she screamed Lela's body was very still, covered with blood and her eyes didn't blink.<p>

'_Is she dead?'_

Simba thought as he touched her with his paw, no movement. He touched her eye it didn't blink. Sarafina came and placed her head on Lela's chest trying to hear a heartbeat. "Well?" Sarabi asked Sarafina brought her head up and shook it.

"There's no heartbeat, I'm afraid she's dead". Simba's face fell at hearing those words, Lela had been one of his closest friends as a cub, Sarabi was crying her eyes out.

_Flashback_

"_Hey slow down!" Simba shouted as he ran to catch up with the two lioness cubs ahead of him. "Awww is Prince Simba tired?" "Shut up Nala!" Nala merely laughed. _

"_Can you really not keep up; it proves that I'm better than you". "Nala you really shouldn't tease him after all Simba is the future king". Simba then grinned and puffed out his chest "That's right and don't you forget it". _

"_Hmph Show off". Nala mumbled "You girls wanna see something cool?" "What it it?" Lela asked Simba grin grew bigger "Come on Simba tell us" Nala joined in._

"_Oh you'll see just follow me"_

_Simba then lead them to the border of the Pride Lands to what looked like a desert. "Simba where are we?" Lela asked. "It looks like where in some sort of waste land". Nala then got an uneasy feeling "Simba I think we should turn back". _

"_There's nothing to be afraid of, this place just calls adventure". _

_The golden cub then took off into the strange land leaving Nala and Lela behind. "We'd better go with him; he's bound to get himself caught". Nala said before they ran after him. _

_As the three cubs went deeper Nala was now getting more and more nervous "Hey Simba?" "Yeah" "I really think that we should head back, this place is really getting creepy". Simba shook his head "Nala, Nala, Nala when you're with me there's nothing to worry about"._

"_You've got our backs?" Lela asked "Course I do, I'm not scared of anything". "Well what do we have here?" the three cubs turned their heads to see a large male lion jump from behind a termite mound "Looks like I've come across some trespassers". _

_Lela and Nala hid behind Simba who let out a growl "Leave us alone" The lion merely chuckled "And why should I, you and your little friends must pay the price". _

_His attention turned to Nala "My how pretty you look, you'll make a perfect mate for my son". Nala hid behind Simba even more, Lela growled "Don't you dare touch her!" she warned "If you do I'll rip you apart"._

"_Such a fiery girl, I like you you've got spunk" _

"_We don't want any trouble just let us go" Simba began to lead Nala and Lela away when they were stopped when this strange lion jumped in front of them. "You're not going anywhere". "Run!" Simba shouted and all three cubs scattered. _

_Simba and Lela eventually found each other out of breath, "I-I think we lost him". "Yeah" Simba then gasped "Where's Nala?" he looked around she was nowhere "Lela you don't think that…" both their eyes widened "Nala they shouted. "Let me go you freak!" she was pinned down with his massive paw. It was hopeless to struggle she couldn't move. _

"_Don't waste your breath, it no use anyway"._

"_Simba and Lela are right behind me, they get help, you can't keep me here!" The strange lion grinned "Why would you go you haven't met my son yet". A small pale yellow cub with dark brown eyes peeked out from behind a termite mound and nervously walked out to face them. _

"_Father who is that?" _

"_This my son is you new mate". Nala scowled at the lion "I'm nobody's mate!" she spat she squirmed to be free "Stop that or you'll hurt yourself". "Nala" she turned her head to see Simba and Lela running to her "You let her go!" Lela's claws swiped at the lions forearm, causing him to release Nala who quickly got to her feet. The swipe was hard enough to draw blood which made the lion angry. _

"_Come on!" Simba shouted and all three cubs ran far out of the land. "Father who where they?" the lion looked down to his son "Those Halafi are cubs from the Pride Lands". Hate in his voice. _

"_Nala are you alright?" Lela asked, she smiled "Yes I'm fine you saved me" "It was nothing really" "Are you kidding I could even do that". _

_End Flashback_

Simba looked down at Lela's lifeless body tears in his eyes, he placed his paw on her shoulder "its ok Lela" he spoke "You always did say that you wanted to join your mother, you must be glad to see her again. You where very brave that day when you saved Nala, not even I could do that".

Sarabi looked to Simba "The least we could do is give her a proper burial after all she was a great member of the pride".

"It's alright Lela, you can rest now" That was all Simba said before he retreated to the main cave to see Nala in tears. She looked at him nothing happened for a moment before she walked over and buried her face in his chest crying. "Why?" "Why Lela?" she whispered. Simba shushed her and took her in a hug, "She's with her mother now".

"Simba?" "Hmm" Nala didn't say anything at first but then spoke "Can you forgive me, for what I said before?" His grasp on her tightened "I already have".

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end. Now that summer here I'll be updating more often. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, the next one have some Simba and Nala romance. I figured that they needed another chance to express their love. See ya!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter to my story. I don't own anything. This chapter will have some heavy romance in it, you've been warned.**

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed after Lela's death, five more members of the pride where found dead. All of which had deep cuts and bruises that surrounded their bodies. Simba was now really starting to worry about his pride's future. But his greatest fear was that one day he'd walk up and find Nala dead.<p>

He knew that there was a great chance of that happening, and he wasn't going to take any chances with the safety of his pride.

"Simba are you ok?" the king turned his head to see his mate staring at him with concern. Even though they were talking to each other again, there was still some tension in the air between them that had never been officially sealed.

A sigh left his throat as he made his way over to his mate. "Oh Nala, I'm just so worried that I'm going to lose you like we've lost the others". He placed his head on her shoulder, "Simba you don't have to worry about me and you've got the rest of the pride to think about".

"I worry because I love you, if I were to lose you I wouldn't know what to do".

"Do you really mean that?"

Simba raised his head to stare into Nala's eyes. "Of course I do! I made a promise to you didn't I? I know that I broke the last one, but I'll never make that mistake again I swear". Nala looked deep into Simba ruby eyes to see, that he actually meant it, it was no false promise.

"My love, what would I do without you".

Simba then surprised Nala by pinning her to the ground his paws pressed against hers giving him complete control. "Pinned ya" he teased. Nala rolled her eyes and smiled "Cheater".

From the ground Simba was really quite charming his blood red mane seemed to shine in the pale moonlight above. But his eyes, never before had she seen such gorgeous ruby red eyes. They were always filled with emotions, as of now they where playful and loving.

"How pretty you look".

Nala couldn't help but blush; "Thank you" Simba grinned before leaning down and kissed her witch really surprised her. They hadn't kissed ever since the fighting began.

Her eyes closed and kissed him back, they were always so sweet and caring. Gently he laid on top of her and slide his tongue passed her razor sharp teeth to massage hers, she returned the favor by doing the same. Heat came to both their cheeks as their make out session continued getting heavier as the minutes went by.

A burning passion rose within Simba as he kissed Nala, and the feeling grew even bigger as time passed, as much as he tried to fight back the urge, it was just too strong; he had to please that desiring urge as well as his needs to please Nala.

As he moved lower to her neck, a moan left her lips as Simba's mouth seemed to leave a trail of licks and love bites on her neck and down.

Heat began to rise in her body it was getting to be too much. She pushed him away gently using her paw, "I'm sorry it's just that…I really don't know if now is the time".

Simba stared at his mate, his eyes full of desire he leaned down "That doesn't matter…I **want** you now". His voice filled with need.

_Hours later _

Simba panted for breath as he stared down at Nala, who was also gasping. "You ok?" he asked; she nodded too lost for words.

He gathered her close and nuzzled her; she nuzzled him back, their bodies rubbed together. The blush in their cheeks had grown even bigger than before.

The sun was now just starting to rise in the sky leaving shades of red and purple. "It's nearly morning, we should head back" he suggested. Though from last night's activates we couldn't really move his body that well. Nala snuggled into him "Can we just stay here?" her voice so soft.

"Alright we can stay".

Simba lay down with his mate close at his side, fast asleep. His gaze turned to her, she looked so peaceful, and the love he shared with her was just indescribable.

He would not let a single thing happen to his beloved Nala. He would find the killer that has been murdering his pride and destroy him. If he did happen to find Nala dead, then he'd rip out the throat of whoever dared kill her. Simba gently nuzzled his mate while she slept. "I promise you Nala, I won't let anything happen to you, not while I still have breath".

With that the king closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that, I thought that it would be a nice touch in the story. In the next chapter we'll find out who the killer is and Nala's gonna have a little surprise coming. Until then goodbye. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here's the new chapter please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Finally you're back where have you been!" Zira shouted as Halafi walked up blood stained his paws, forearms and mouth. "I just killed another one". He grinned "Never saw it coming". Zira looked at the blood "From the looks of it, you got carried away". "Can't I have a little fun now and then".<p>

Zira smiled evilly "Six members down, we're getting closer. But don't forget the last one we kill is Nala". "How could I forget that, we do save the best for last". The two shared a laugh unaware that they were being watched. Jasi who had been hiding heard everything.

Her head lowered in sadness; if it were up to her none of these things wouldn't have happened. Unlike every outsider she knew Jasi had no grudge against taking over the Pride Lands. "Jasi?" her head turned to see Nuka staring at her "Are you ok?" he asked Jasi gave a sad smile "It's nothing Nuka, I just really don't think that this is right. To go so far as killing is just too cruel".

Nuka looked at the ground in thought "Well, I…I don't think that it's right either, but Simba did kill Scar. And because of him Mother cannot sleep at night without crying or cursing how Simba is the one that should really be dead".

He looked up as Jasi "But things will be alright; we'll take back the Pride Lands soon, and then I'll be king".

Jasi gave a hopeful smile, "I hope you're right Nuka".

_In the Pride Lands _

Simba growled as he looked at another member of his pride dead. She was bloody with deep cuts, and it looked like her throat had been torn out. Tears now came down his cheeks; his anger was growing even bigger. Another one taken by a mysterious killer. How much longer would his pride last before every single one of them was found dead? Staring at the body he then noticed a blood print turning his head he saw a trail of blood that, lead was leading to the Outlands.

Simba bent his head down to try and pick up a scent, sure enough it was Halafi's, and it was very strong. Simba teeth then glistened, "So it you!" he growled. He looked up to the direction of the Outlands "For taking the lives of my pride I swear to destroy you!" he vowed.

_Elsewhere _

Nala looked out at the Pride Lands with an uneasy feeling coming from her stomach. Ever since that one night she spent with Simba, she had been having such weird symptoms such as morning sickness and cravings.

At first these new feelings must have been a sign that she was sick, but now taking a moment to understand it that wasn't the case.

_If I'm not sick, then what's happening_ she thought. An idea then came to her, "Am I really…" she trailed off. Wanting to know the answer she stood up from her spot and headed to Rafiki's tree. "Rafiki are you there?" she called from below. The old baboon stuck his head out "Ah Nala, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" She looked at him "Can you check if I'm…" she didn't finish.

With a nod the old baboon placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes, so many questions were running through Nala's mind. Such as what was going to happen if word got out? How would Simba react? Will it too much pressure on him?

"Oh" she heard Rafiki say, how confused she was when she heard him chuckle "Well now it seems as though you'll have two little bundles coming soon".

Nala's eyes widened "You mean…" Rafiki nodded "You're with cubs". "T-Twins!" she gasped and looked down at her stomach, everything now seemed to come in place. "For someone with cub I'd expect you to be happy" Nala looked with slightly sad eyes to him "I am, but…with so many deaths and the fear that we'll lose more of the pride is just so great at the moment". She looked down sadly.

"I'm just afraid that Simba won't be happy".

The old baboon placed his hand on her shoulder Nala looked up and he gave her a smile. "I now it's been rough but if there's one thing I know about Simba is that he'll be glad to finally have some good news. From having bad news". Nala gave a small smile "Thanks Rafiki". He grinned "Anytime my dear".

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end Nala's pregnant and will tell Simba in the next chapter. Simba's gonna try and take revenge against Halafi, I have two other stories that I'm in the process of writing so it may take awhile. But I'll try to have it up soon. :P<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter is now up, read and review I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>Simba followed the trail of blood that lead deep into the Out Lands, from the tracks that were left by Halafi they were very fresh and his scent was very strong. Simba grew tense as he crossed half way through the barren lands, every muscle ready to spring at the slightest movement.<p>

From behind a crack from a twig made turn his head to see a pale brown lioness, she froze before she immediately ran and he followed her, it wasn't long before Simba caught up with her and pounced pinning her down, he claws pressed against her throat now seeing her face it was no other than Jasi.

The poor lioness shook in fear at the sight of Simba, she tried to get free but it was no use. "P-p-please spare m-m-me". She begged Simba growled "Where is Halafi!" he asked his voice low "I-I-I don't k-know" "you dare lie before a king!" Jasi was now crying "No, I-I really d-d-don't know, p-please K-king S-Simba spare m-m-me I d-don't know an-anything".

"One last chance" he growled.

The tears were now coming down hard "I really have no idea where he is, but I'm so, so sorry that your pride has been dying. Please spare me, I've had a difficult life, I've never had a chance to prove anything, I beg you King Simba please don't kill me, please".

Simba watched as this lioness cried her eyes out, the pressure on her neck softened Simba was in thought should he kill her? If he did than the Outsiders would come for him; there was a chance that they would finish killing every other member of his pride.

But then again, if he didn't kill her than this lioness might tell Zira and risk putting every one's life to an end; one way or another death would be the result.

Unless there was some way around it; an irritated growl left his throat as he let her up. There was no point in killing her, it just didn't seem right.

Taking a moment to regain herself Jasi looked to Simba.

"Thank you". She said wiping her tears with her paw, Simba looked at her "I'll spare your life, but you must come back to the Pride Lands with me, you'll be my prisoner".

"If you refuse than I won't hesitate to end your life now".

Jasi's head lowered considering the offer; it was torture living in the Out Lands, she had no friends and everyone hated her. Zira wanted her dead and she was constantly beaten by everyone.

But there was Halafi, among all the others he was the only one who cared about her in some way, he provided for her and gave her some purpose in life. But what if hated her as well?

Not taking any chances she looked at Simba and timidly nodded her head. "Let's go". The two walked in silence to the Pride Lands, Simba looked back to see Jasi looking so sad, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her "What is your name?"

"Jasi" she answered quietly.

_Back at the Pride Lands _

Nala looked out waiting for Simba to return he had been gone all day and she was starting to worry about him. She placed her paw on her stomach, she was waiting to tell him, but yet she was still worried how Simba would react.

She saw two figures approaching; as they got closer she could tell that it was Simba with a strange lioness.

Curiously Nala and several members walked down to see who this lioness was. "Sire might I ask who this young lioness is?" Zazu asked.

"This here is Jasi; she's a member of the Outsiders". Hearing the name of the enemy growls were then giving to Jasi who shook in fear.

Simba roared for silence, "As you can see, I was trying to find Halafi for he is responsible for the deaths of this pride. I came across Jasi instead. Now I was tempted to kill her seeing that see's from the enemy but instead I decided that she'll stay here with us".

Sarabi then spoke "Simba are you sure? The outsiders are bound to realize that a member of their group is missing, and once they do they come for us".

"Mother, I know what I'm doing I won't risk losing any more members".

Simba's head turned to Nala; she looked him in the eyes, the look he gave her was meet me later. She nodded; his attention turned back to the pride.

"Jasi will stay with us until I come to further agreement. Until then she will be treated with respect as our prisoner". With a command Jasi was lead away by three members of the pride. _What will happen to me now? _She thought.

_Later that evening _

Nala followed Simba to a small cave in the back of Pride Rock "Nala I need to talk to you". "Simba I…I have something to tell you as well". Simba looked at his mate "You do?" Nala nodded "But it can wait, you go first". "It's about Jasi". Nala looked confused "What about her?" Simba looked at the ground before looking back to his mate; "I thought of a plan to take revenge against Halafi".

Nala raised an eyebrow in confusion "This is what I'm thinking, Now that Jasi's here Halafi will eventually come to take her back, but as soon as he does I'll challenge him to a fight and my best guess is that he'll say yes. As soon as he does I'll fight him head on to finally put a stop to this madness".

Nala's eyes softened "Simba please try to think this through a bit more, even if Halafi was to come here for Jasi then there's a chance he might bring Zira, you know how much she wants you dead. And what if you lose then what happens?"

Simba eyes closed in annoyance not at Nala but at himself. She was right there was a great possibility that his plan could go bad.

A sigh left his mouth "You're right, what was it you wanted to tell me".

Nala bit her lip in hesitation, "Um…I…Uh" she stuttered Simba looked concern at Nala "My love what's wrong; you seem to be holding back something".

Letting a breath Nala looked Simba in the eye and spoke "Simba for a couple days now I've been having these weird symptoms and soon I realized that I'm carrying you're cubs you're going to be a father Simba". The kings eyes widened his mouth open partly "W-What did you say?" Nala gave a gentle smile "I'm pregnant Simba with your cubs".

Simba needed a moment to take it all in Nala was starting to worry "Simba? Simba are you ok? Speak to me, please!"

A huge grin spread across his face as he took his mate in a hug. "Nala this in incredible! We're going to be parents!" He squeezed her "Simba c-can't breathe". "Oh" he loosened his grip "Sorry love". He nuzzled her, she nuzzled him back.

"Simba?" "Hmm" she smiled "Thank you" "For what?" he asked she tucked her head under his chin "You gave us this blessing, and you've done so much to help the Pride Lands. I love you more than anything".

Simba smiled, he rested his head on top of hers. "I love you too, my sweet, sweet Nala".

* * *

><p><strong>All done for now, next chapter might take some time because I'm leaving for a mini trip. But I'll have it up as soon as I get back. Please let me know about this chapter. And I'll see you all later XP. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, this is the new chapter to my story read and review please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Halafi paced back and forth in anger, he had just recently found out by a member of the pride that Jasi had just been kidnapped by Simba. If it was any other member he could have cared less, but this was Jasi his own daughter.<p>

His anger grew as he paced faster now; Jasi had no idea that he was her father. But it still didn't matter; he promised her at birth that he'd protect her at all costs.

Zira then appeared "Why don't you go so something instead of just standing there!" He turned to Zira eyes full of hate "Why don't you go get yourself killed by those Pride Landers and see how I care after, if I just go up there now I might not survive!" Zira rolled her eyes "All that anger over a poor excuse for a lioness".

Halafi then lashed out at Zira and pressed his claws to her neck she grinned "Even if you do kill me, it won't prove anything your little Jasi is still out there".

His grip loosened before he removed his claws from her neck, Zira did have a point killing her was not going to get Jasi back. "I hate it when you're right". Zira's grin grew bigger "This is why you should listen to me more often because I'm always right".

Ignoring the comment Halafi turned his head to the direction of the Pride Lands "Hang on Jasi; I'm coming just hang on".

* * *

><p><em>In the Pride Lands<em>

Jasi had been cornered and was now been upheld for trail by Timon and Pumbaa "The court shall now come into order". Timon declared as he slammed a stone on the ground. "Jasi the lioness, you are here as a prisoner because you are a member of the dreaded revolting enemy pride!" Timon raised an eyebrow "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm…I….Could you repeat the question?"

Timon merely shook his head "I guess this means we must try drastic measures!" Jasi looked even more confused. Slamming the rock down Timon pointed a finger "What does the witness have to say?" Jasi turned her head to see Timon standing next to her pretending to be a witness

"You're beloved honor this lioness it bad because she's not on our side, which is the good side but instead she on the side that wants to take revenge against our beloved Simba who is the most amazing king we've ever had!"

Timon went back to being the judge "The witness proves an excellent point". His head turned to Pumbaa "Has the jury reached a decision?"

"Um Timon maybe you're getting a bit carried away".

Timon glared at Pumbaa before turning back to Jasi "I shall take that as a yes! You Jasi of the Outlands are found guilty!" Timon declared as he slammed his rock down "Now we must decide a punishment".

"Timon what are you doing now?"

Timon looked behind him to see Simba "Oh hey Simba…I- I mean we were just having a small trial to see if Jasi was guilty or not". Simba couldn't help but chuckle "Don't worry I've got everything under control you don't have to worry about a thing".

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Pride Lands <em>

Nala sat near the waterhole staring at her refection her paw pressed against her stomach; she still couldn't believe that she was going to become the mother of Simba's cubs.

But she worried the tension between the Pride Lands and the Outlands was getting even greater, the Outlands were responsible for killing half their pride seeing that the killer was no other than Halafi himself. Hearing the sounds of footsteps she turned to see Timon and Pumbaa a smile came to her face.

"Hello you two" she greeted "Say Nala, we've been hearing news lately that someone is expecting a cub is that true?" Timon asked Nala smile grew "Well there're right, because I'm pregnant with Simba's cubs". Both of them stayed silent for a moment before they started hoping up and down "Oh just think Timon, we can teach them everything we know, they'll be like little Simba's".

Simba then appeared at the waterhole to see his mate and his two best friends jumping with excitement "And what has you two so happy all of a sudden?"

"Simba why didn't you tell us that Nala's was with cub, this is great".

Simba smiled "I thought that I'd keep it a surprise until the moment was just right".

Timon and Pumbaa started to dance around Nala in joy Simba couldn't help but laugh at the sight "Alright you two you can stop dancing now".

Nala giggled before walking over to her mate and nuzzled him, Simba nuzzled her back. Pumbaa gave a smile while Timon covered his eyes.

"If you two don't mind could we have a minute alone".

Pumbaa nodded and hurried Timon away leaving the couple alone. "How are you feeling?" Simba asked as his paw rubbed against her stomach "I'm alright, how 'bout you?" Simba smile grew "Everything's fine Jasi seems to be much better than I thought; she hasn't been any trouble at all".

Nala placed her head on his shoulder "That's great".

"The whole pride's talking about you; they say that this must be the greatest blessing that has ever been giving to us". Nala shook her head "No Simba, these cubs are a blessing but that wasn't the greatest thing that ever happened to us. It was you, for years Scar ruled with darkness and hate but you, you brought back our hope. You gave us the courage to take back the Pride Lands and you gave me a reason to keep living".

Simba's forearms wrapped around his mate; "There's plenty of reason to live without you my life wouldn't be complete".

Nala snuggled into him "I love you". She said softly, "I love you more". He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took me forever to finish because I've had so much stuff going on. The next update won't be for a while, because I'm leaving for a vacation. But I'll try to update here and there so the story keeps up. Until we meet again goodbye XP <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my vacation, I wasn't able to update because there was no computer where I was staying. So I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but now I'll try to update every other day if possible. This story is nearing its end but don't fear this is only part one! There will be a part two coming. For now please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"King Simba come quick we've found another member dead!" hearing those words Simba followed the lioness to the spot were another member of his pride lay dead, blood stained the ground and he could see the puncture marks were the bite had been made in her neck. He approached the corpse and bent down to pick up the scent of Zira and to his shock and surprise Jasi.<p>

"What is this!" he growled lowly, his head turned to a lioness "Bring Jasi to me at once!" It wasn't long before Jasi was dragged to Simba with blood covering her fur. Simba's massive paw then pinned Jasi to the ground by her neck, "W-W-Wait I c-c-can explain". Simba's eyes narrowed "Explain what, the fact that you just killed a member of my pride!" his claws pressed tighter against her throat "How stupid do you think I am!"

"King Simba, maybe it's best if we let her talk".

Simba shot a glance at the lioness who spoke up before letting out a heavy sigh, the grip on Jasi neck loosened slightly, "Talk!"

* * *

><p><em>Through the bushes Zira lay in wait every muscle was tense just waiting for the unsuspecting lioness to come closer so that she could kill her. A wicked smile crossed her lips "Closer, closer" she whispered with each step the lioness came she was getting closer to her painful death.<em>

_When she was finally in range Zira pounced her claws ripping into her skin causing her to scream. Jasi who had been walking by herself heard the scream and immediately ran to where it was coming from what she saw next was unbelievable a member of Simba's pride was having her fur torn out of her as her screams of agony nearly shattered the air. _

"_NO STOP!" Jasi cried without thinking she ran knocking Zira off and standing protectively over the now tattered bloody lioness. "You little brat get out of my way!" Jasi's body shook with fear but she stood her ground "No! Zira please reconsider all of this, there's no need to take revenge against Simba. It's time to put everything that happened in the past behind us the killing simply because it just doesn't matter anymore". _

_Zira growled lowly "I will never let go, Simba is responsible fore everything that caused me do much pain and for that I will kill him no matter what! So unless you want to die as well get out the way!"_

_Jasi didn't move still she stood "No! I won't let you I'll protect this lioness no matter what even from you!" _

_Zira snarled "You asked for it!" Lifting her paw she smacked Jasi hard across her face before pinning her to the ground and leaving three long deep claw marks on her shoulder blood came down her fore arms as she despartly tried to get back up. "I won't give up" she sputtered all her life she had always had to obey whatever Zira said never had she had a chance to prove herself worthy of anything. _

_Jasi then raised her paw and hit Zira across her face as her blood stained the grass. Jasi then got up on shaky feet and ran back to stand over the lioness while Zira charged again, Jasi braced herself for the impact and pow! Zira knocked her down full force and clawed at her body blood staining her fur "This is for trying to stand up for the enemy!"_

_Despite the intense pain Jasi grabbed Zira's fore arm and bite down hard into it causing her to scream. She was met with painful blows to the head still she held on biting even harder 'I'll never let go even in death' she thought Jasi raised her fore arms and swiped Zira at her chest the blood leaked out Zira winced before delivering a blow that would send Jasi flying and hitting her body hard against the ground her teeth clenched in pain to prevent from screaming she bite her tongue. _

_Her head throbbed and she didn't have the strength to move she watched as Zira approached the lioness and deliver the final bite that would end her life. _

"_I'm s-s-sorry, I really did try". That was the last thing Jasi said before she passed out due to the numerous blows to her head. _

Simba gave a cold hard stare at Jasi unconvinced, "please you've got to believe me". Simba pressed his claws harder to Jasi neck, a small trickle of blood ran down.

"For this you will die, and there is nothing else you can do".

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Will Simba really kill Jasi? All will be answered in chapter 20! Sorry that it's so short the next one will be much longer, but I've had a lot going lately with preparing for school and all. There's going to be a lot more tension between the Pride Lands and the Outlands in the next few chapters. So stay tuned until then goodbye everyone ;P <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter is now up. Please enjoy I do not own anything. **

Jasi gagged violently as Simba's paw cut off the air to her windpipe. As her eyes began to roll in the back of her head she thought she saw Nala running up and push Simba away his paw still on her throat. As Nala came up to her everything started to become fuzzy until finally it was lights out.

"Jasi! Jasi! Can you hear me? Please wake up". She felt someone shake her, "Please you have to wake up!" Her eyes slowly opened "Where am I? Am I dead?" she asked it was Nala, she shook her head "No you're still in the Pride Lands Simba knocked you unconscious, if I didn't stop him you would have been dead". Jasi attempted to stand but winced in pain as the cuts on her body stung, causing her to fall back. "Steady" Nala said as she placed her paw on her shoulder. "You shouldn't move around too much you might cause the bleeding to begin again".

"Why do you treat me like this? I'm just an Outsider you're enemy and yet you're so kind I don't understand?" Nala couldn't help but smile "I never did think of you as my enemy you're not like the rest of them; especially Zira blinded by rage to see the truth, if she just took a moment to think about it there really is no point in this fighting".

Hearing the sound of footsteps both turned to see Simba, his head was lowered. He came to them taking a seat by his mate not meeting her eyes. There was silence for a moment before Simba broke it "Jasi I want to apologize for nearly killing you, I was just mad because of lost nearly half my pride to Halafi and Zira, and seeing the blood on you made me think that you did it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jasi took a minute to think about it before she nodded; it really wasn't anyone fault the whole thing was to blame on Zira.

Nala nuzzled her mate "You did fine". Simba nuzzled her back before turning to Jasi "Can I ask you a few questions?" she nodded again "Can you tell me why you're so loyal to Scar?" saying his uncles name made a growl leave the back of his throat, he couldn't understand why anyone would be so loyal to that good-for-nothing scum. The thought just made him sick; feeling the tension coming from her mate Nala pressed her body against his, he relaxed but those memories of when he was alone was still painful.

"Scar was like a role model to most of us, he made us feel needed, like we still had a purpose". Jasi paused for a moment before going on "The reason why I'm loyal to Scar is because…he spared my life when I was a cub, I would have been killed by hyenas but Scar he saved me".

Both Simba and Nala eyes widened Scar saved Jasi? That seemed impossible yet here Jasi was still alive but why? "Even though he wanted to use me, that's all I ever was to him a companion to keep him happy".

She shuddered as she remembered those days when she was all alone, with nobody but Scar still just a cub and how he'd do things to her that could never be undone. She remembered how his claws would grab her roughly and stroke her fur still blood would start to flow down. "Jasi I have another question to ask, can you tell us about your life you seemed to have gone through some pretty bad things".

Jasi stayed quiet "Simba maybe she's not ready to tell us that". "No it's alright, it really is, I just don't know where to begin".

"Well my mother's dead she died when I was a cub, and I never really knew who my father was. But Halafi he took me in and raised me like I was his own". Simba was now confused why would he do that? Halafi was the one that killed half of his pride it was his fault that the remaining members now couldn't go anywhere without some fear that they would be killed too.

Jasi noticed Simba's confused expression "He's not as bad as you think. Despite everything Halafi has never hurt me, unlike Zira who sees me as a nuisance. I've been beaten so many times before by so many but not Halafi he's never laid a paw on me".

"I didn't have what you call a happy childhood; I was always tossed aside, always referred to as something that wasn't important. I spent most of my childhood with Scar…he used to hurt me in ways I can't explain but I remember that one time it so bad that I was close to death, I've never felt so much pain before. Scar called me his youth because he said that he was reminded of those days when he was a cub when I was with him".

Nala watched as tears began to go down Jasi's cheeks "Do you want to stop, you don't have to continue if it's making to upset". Jasi shook her head "No I'm fine, It's feels good to finally talk about it".

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

"_Jasi" Scar was calling her again, what could he want this time? The small timid cub then walked to him, a grin spread across his face. "Y-Yes my l-lord, you w-wished to s-s-see me?" Scar's grin grew as he motioned for her to come closer. _

"_Is it wrong for me to see my youth, the thing that can remind me of my bitter cub hood?" Jasi shook her head "I-I suppose not". Scar's claws stroked her back she winced in pain, "You are such a well behaved cub, and you look so lovely, I just know that you'll be mighty attractive when you get older and maybe if you get lucky, you just might become a mother". _

_His claws dug deeper into her, she bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming. "Such a pretty little thing, and true beauty simply should not go to waste". _

"_W-What do you m-mean?" _

_Scar chuckled "My dear child how would you like to be a mother, I'm sure that you'll make a wonderful one. Just think of it, a whole bunch of little Scars running around and of course you'll be their mother". Jasi nearly vomited at the thought of her being the mother of Scars cubs. She was still one herself, but did she really have a choice? No there would be nothing that she could do, she was too weak to small to try and fight back. _

"_I would be honored my lord, it would be my only duty to serve you". _

_Scar chuckled again "That's really considerate of you, I'm glad you think that". _

_Years later_

_The Pride Lands had become a barren waste everything destroyed, ruined all thanks to Scar, who was now the king. Jasi had grown she was no longer a cub. But now a teenager in lion years; Scar had been keeping a close eye on her for a while now, just waiting for the day when she was ready to bear cubs, his cubs. Zira had become queen after being chosen by Scar, and she hated Jasi; she saw her only as a pest that had to be rid of. Zira didn't hesitate to beat her if she did something wrong, Nuka their son was only a cub, her only friend, at least he cared about her besides Halafi._

_Scar sat in his cave pacing, waiting for Jasi, he sensed in was about time, although she was a bit young it didn't matter. She was going to bear his cubs no matter what. _

"_King Scar you wanted to see me?" _

_Scar smiled "Aw Jasi you're just the lioness I wanted to see, do come in". He circled her eyeing her body, he only wanted that body nothing else. He didn't care about her feeling or the pain that he'd put her through it was the detail that got his attention. "Jasi do you remember what I told you long ago?" "Um what was again?" Scar grinned "You where saying something about bearing my cubs don't tell me you've forgotten". Jasi's eyes widened "You don't mean that you're gonna…" "But of course you're just about ready besides". He pinned her down his claws digging in her shoulders "I know you're going to love this". _

_Jasi began to squirm hoping to break free of his painful grasp with no use, she struggled some more it didn't work, nothing seemed to work. Scar leaned down preparing to kiss her, Jasi tried to break free with no luck, as his lips were just about to touch hers Halafi appeared; "Scar release her!" he growled "And why should I?" "Get off of her! Or I do it myself!" Scar rolled his eyes "Fine" he released his grip on her letting the shaking lioness get up and make a run for it with tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Just how sick are you, trying to mate with my daughter, you're lucky I don't kill you now". _

"_You wouldn't have the nerve anyway, besides I am the king and there for I can do whatever I want, whenever I want". Halafi's body tensed even more "If you ever try to attempt that again I won't hesitate to kill you". _

_Scar grinned "I would love to see you try". _

* * *

><p>Jasi was now sobbing remembering all those memories that seemed to have no end. For some reason Simba could feel her pain, Scar had killed his father and blamed it on him. He felt so alone for years, being consumed by guilt. He knew how much it hurt; he knew that it could never be fully rid of.<p>

"Shhh its ok" he said softly he placed his paw on her shoulder. "It's alright, there's no need to be afraid anymore, I'm sorry about cruel life's been to you, I feel your pain I really do. Scar also hurt me in so many ways; but don't you worry I'll help you make everything better".

Nala looked at her mate "Simba…" "Nala she's going to be staying with us, no longer as a prisoner but as a member of our pride".

Jasi looked at Simba wide eyed did he really want to accept her, "Simba are you sure, have you forgotten that Jasi belongs to the Outlands". "I don't care I won't have this lioness suffer anymore, she's different from the rest of them; and we desperately need to regain our numbers with the loss of so many, that's my final decision".

Nala smiled as she nuzzled her mate, he was almost just as great a king as Mufasa was, he would have been proud of his sun, if he was still here.

"Jasi you are now welcome to become an honorable member of the Pride Lands, how does that sound?" Jasi wiped away any remaining tears and smiled for the first time in years "I would like that very much King Simba".

But somewhere in the Outlands Halafi was planning his revenge of Simba kidnapping Jasi, and he's have Simba's life no matter what.

"Be strong Jasi, I'll come save you just wait for me".

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that maybe it was time part of Jasi's story was reveled. This chapter took longer than I thought, but at least now I finally finished it. Halafi gonna come try to rescue Jasi in the next one, I promise to try and update the next chapter sooner, but since school starts soon, I'll do my best. Review! Goodbye ;P<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm so very sorry that you had to wait so long but school has just been so demanding. I'll try to update every few weeks but it's not guaranteed please review!**

"Were are you going?" Zira shouted as Halafi ran to the Pride Lands "To get Jasi back!" he hollered Zira shook her head "Forget about her, we don't need a weakling in our pride".

Hearing those words Halafi growled under his breath "The only weakling in this pride is you, and I won't rest until Jasi is back home safe and sound". He took off at full speed towards the Pride Lands, for he would stop at nothing to reclaim his daughter, after all she was the only thing left that could remind him of his mate Jafini.

_Elsewhere _

Since Simba had welcomed Jasi into the pride, she had been treated with great care and respect the other remaining lionesses now saw her as a friend and no longer as an enemy. Needless to say life was finally starting to be good to Jasi, for years she lived in abuse, fear, hate and pain. But with the kindness that Simba had showered her with; Jasi was finally learning how to smile again.

Running towards his enemy's lands Halafi's mind raced with mixed feelings a part of him wanted to kill Simba for taking his beloved daughter. But at the same time he felt as though Jasi should stay with Simba, so that she would no longer have to feel the abuse and suffering of Zira and the rest of the Outsiders. After all Jasi was the only thing left to remind him of his dear mate Jafini, the only lioness who he could ever love.

_My sweet and tender daughter please wait for me, I will make sure that nothing will happen to you I promise._

Picking up his pace Halafi speed towards the Pride Lands determined to bring back his precious child.

_In the Outlands_

"Ugh that idiot, we don't need anyone who is weak or pitiful". Zira thought to herself as she paced back and forth it was bad enough the pride was already suffering from lack of recourses, and they were so close to reclaiming the Pride Lands back the last thing Zira wanted was a poor excuse for a lioness such as Jasi.

"My lady I bring news".

A lioness came running up to her, panting because she was out of breath. Zira grew impatient "Well don't just stand there spit it out!" she demanded making her shake "M-My lady queen, there has been word from the Pride Lands that the queen Nala is expecting twins".

Zira's eyes widened "What?! Is this some sort of joke! Are you sure that you're telling the truth?!" The lioness started to shake in fear "N-No ma'am I-I-I would never l-l-lie before y-you it is true, N-N-Nala really is expecting twins very s-s-soon". Zira shook her head in frustration this changed everything now, Nala was supposed to be the last member of the Pride that they killed before taking over the kingdom.

But now that she was pregnant SImba was sure to have her protected no matter what, and that meant it would be harder to try and kill her. "This changes the plan entirely!" Zira growled "How are we supposed to get to Simba now with the arrival of those cubs!" Zira shouted in rage.

Zira turned her head back to the lioness "Is there any more information that you gathered?" she asked "No ma'am I couldn't because I would have been spotted".

A low growl left her throat as Zira began to pace again she was going to have to rethink the whole plan now, but there wasn't much time left Kovu and Vitani were both growing fast, and Zira wanted to ensure that Kovu took over the Pride Lands as soon as possible.

"I will think of something Simba and his pride will fall before my fury".

_Back with Halafi_

The lion crept down low as he neared Pride Rock somehow knowing that Jasi was in there. He would have to be careful not the reveal himself seeing how he was deep in his enemy's territory.

Steadily he moved forward making sure not to give away his scent. Each paw was stepped upon carefully trying not to give off the slightest sound.

Closer, he was getting closer; every muscle tensed as he moved forward inch by inch. If anyone was to find him now then it would be fatal Halafi could risk serious injury or even death but worse he could lose Jasi, the only thing he truly cared about. A familiar scent hit his nose it was Jasi's her smell was very strong now seeing how he was so close.

_Steady now _he thought as he carefully made his way up Pride Rock, strangely there was no one here which was very suspicious. Did they know he was here? Was this some sort of trap? Halafi didn't know what to think but he was already so close to bringing back his daughter he couldn't turn back now. Being careful not to give himself away Halafi slowly turned his head inside of the main cave to see Jasi and Simba! "At last you've come", he said calmly Halafi clenched his teeth in frustration.

"I assume that you have come for Jasi".

"How'd you guess?" Halafi growled Simba grinned "Just a lucky guess". Simba had known that Halafi would come back to claim a member of his pride and somehow he sensed the Halafi would be coming so he had his pride evacuate to a safe spot within the Pride Lands.

"I don't want any trouble, so I'll make it simple give me back Jasi and I'll gladly be on my way".

Simba shook his head "I'm afraid I can't do that, Jasi has been made a member of my pride and I won't lose another member by you and you're pride".

Anger boiled inside of Halafi Simba really had the nerve to say all that. "For the last time, give me back Jasi and I'll leave you alone".

Simba's eyes narrowed "No I won't have Jasi be tortured by you and all those other barbaric Outsiders".

Jasi looked to Halafi and then to Simba in fear, Simba had been so kind to her by letting her become a member of his pride and giving her a new start, but then again Halafi had cared and provided for her all those years how could she possibly leave him.

Jasi didn't know what to do, if she went back to Halafi then she would be beaten and abused by Zira, but if she stayed with Simba then she would be happy but it might lead to a lot of trouble. What could she do?

"Jasi?"

Simba voice broke her out her panic slightly "I don't want you to go back to that tyrant but if you feel as though you have to then you may go".

Jasi was shocked at Simba's words, go back? She looked at Halafi his eyes had a look of plea; nervously she bit her lip trying to make a choice that could possibly change everything.

"Enough of this Jasi come back with me were going home now". Simba growled lowly "I think we should let Jasi decide for herself".

Jasi really didn't know what to do, one way or another nothing was going to get any better. She kept looking nervously between the two lions all while shaking in fear and regret. "Jasi you're coming with me were leaving now". Halafi said again his voice a bit rougher than he intended making her jump. Simba growled lowly under his throat his body was beginning to tense.

"Jasi come here!"

Halafi said his voice getting lower with every word, he just couldn't take his eyes off of Simba if he did anything that would hurt his daughter Simba was surely going to regret it.

"Alright then I tried being nice, but now it's time to take Jasi back I didn't want to fight you so soon but you leave me with no choice". Halafi crouched down eyes locked on Simba he would have to defeat him if he wanted to take Jasi back. "Jasi I would suggest that you leave". Simba said as he prepared himself for the fight. "She's not going anywhere". Halafi shouted as he pounced upon Simba digging his claws into his opponent's fur, causing Simba to scream. In response Simba lashed his paw ripping chunks of fur of Halafi's face.

The taste of his own blood filled his mouth causing Halafi to roar in fury, he charged again pinning Simba to the ground and swiping at his chest and face causing Simba to roar in pain before swiping at Halafi's chest leaving a large gash.

Jasi sat their frozen in terror as she watched to two lions battle over her, surely there was something that she could do to stop them right? But she was just a lioness, a lioness that had some value over to why they were fighting.

Meanwhile Simba had bite down on Halafi's shoulder making him howl in pain, the king tasted blood, the blood of his enemy it was bitter and grim.

Halafi swung his paw across Simba's face nearly blinding him in his left eye causing the lion to release his enemy and step back in pain. Taking advantage of this Halafi tackled Simba to the ground and attempted to rip his throat out. But Simba wouldn't give up so easily and in his fight to be free Simba swung his paw at Halafi nearly breaking his jaw, the impact allowed Simba a chance to get to his feet before pouncing again upon Halafi.

By now both lions were torn and battered blood stained the walls, yet neither one was willing to back down.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time to give me back Jasi". Simba growled "You're request has been denied Jasi is staying here".

Halafi roared in anger and hate before charging at Simba knocking him hard to the ground the two lions rolled around each wanting to kill the other while a terrified Jasi watched them not knowing what to do.

Halafi eventually managed to pin Simba to the ground and held his claws to his throat.

"For stealing my daughter this is the price you'll pay".

Simba's eyes widened so did Jasi's did he say 'daughter?'

**A real cliff hanger there huh? Will Simba be alright? You'll find out in the next chapter and the truth is finally gonna come spilling out. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but until then good bye everyone. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, I'm so very sorry that you had to wait so long, I've been trying to do a ton of other things so I haven't had time to update.**

**Please read and enjoy, I don't own anything**

"Did…did you just say daughter?" Simba asked completely shocked. Halafi realizing what he just said mentally slapped himself as he quickly got off of Simba. "W-What's going on?" a terrified and confused Jasi asked, Simba approached Halafi "Is she really you're daughter?" he asked there was no answer "Is she, or is she not you're kin?" Simba asked again. There was still no answer from Halafi just a low growl from him in frustration Simba narrowed his brows "I'll ask you one more time…is Jasi you're daughter…or is she not?" he said slowly Halafi swiped at Simba in anger not at him but at himself. Simba quickly dodged it and was just about to swipe back when finally there was a response "Yes! Jasi is my kin, I am her father and I only wanted her safe".

Halafi couldn't take it anymore, tears started to pour down his face as he lowered his head to the ground "My daughter, my sweet precious daughter". He sobbed Simba looked at the lion in surprise at first but then understanding.

Jasi now shook violently as the words hit her like a ton of bricks, this lion the one who has killed several members of Simba's pride, a cold blooded killer was her father, couldn't be possible.

"I believe that you have some explaining to do, so start talking" Simba ordered while Halafi used his paw to wipe away his tears. "Jasi, you're mother was a wonderful lioness she was always smiling and had a great personality, I met her when I was just a cub. How foolish we were back then always pulling pranks and leading her into all sorts of dirty places". He gave a sad chuckle "Did you know you mother hated dirt, I was always dragging her into places that were covered in muck and filth".

Jasi could feel tears run down her cheeks, "When I was you're age you're mother and me started to have feelings for each other and when we got a little older I made her my mate".

The tears were coming down faster; "When I learned that you're mother was pregnant I was so happy that I was going to be a father". Jasi started to tremble tears were now streaming down her face "When you were born…you're mother died I was heartbroken and I shamefully admit that I was angry at you at first for believing that you took away your mother's life, but I was happy that you were alive and well…I felt so proud…so grateful that I was a father to a darling daughter".

His words just seem to cut through her, they were so deep and meaningful. Jasi was now shaking with emotions a part of her was relieved that she was finally knowing the truth about her origins, but another part of her was trying to deny that this was all real.

Tears were now flowing down Halafi's cheeks as he smiled "I-I never told you any of this b-b-because I-I-I didn't want you to know how much your mother meant to me. I d-d-didn't want to see you go through t-the pain, but I realize that I was wrong, and by n-n-n-not telling you I put you through even m-m-more pain then you can imagine".

Jasi couldn't take it anymore she broke down burying her head in her tear stained paws, while her sobs bounced off the walls. This was too much, all of it so why now was Halafi finally confessing? Was there a reason behind all of it?

Simba looked back at the two lions, trying to absorb the words he just heard, so all this time Halafi never said anything for fear that he would put Jasi in even more pain then she already has now. As selfish as that was Simba could see the reasoning behind it.

The king gave a long sigh shaking his head, now he was in a real tight spot here. He waited for both lions to stop their crying before he spoke "Why do you wish to kill me?" he said, Simba had a hunch that Scar was the reason behind all of this but he had to know for himself.

Halafi wiped away any remaining tears, before taking a moment to explain himself."Simba…the day Jasi was born, she was cold and weak she would have died it not Scar had spared her life".

Upon hearing his uncle's name Simba growled lowly under his breath. His thoughts had been correct Scar was behind all of this. But the king wondered why he had his uncle a ruthless murder has decided to spare Jasi's life? It just didn't make sense.

As if Halafi could read Simba's thoughts he spoke "Scar wanted to make Jasi his mate, at the time he was with Zira and had grown tired of her". Halafi bared in teeth in anger "He told me that he would spare Jasi's life on one condition that she be the one to mother his cubs when her time came".

Jasi almost vomited at remembering the numerous times that Scar had tried to take her as his mate; only to be saved at the last minute. Simba snarled at Halafi's words, how dare Scar try to rape an innocent lioness for his own pleasure. The very thought of Jasi being seduced by Scar made Simba sick to his stomach.

"Is that why your loyal to Scar?" Simba spat in disgust "Yes" Halafi growled "I'm only loyal to that bastard because he saved the one thing that is more precious to me than anything in this world". His head turned to Jasi who was trying to stop herself from shaking at such horrible memories. There was a long heavy silence each lion was left in their thoughts. Before Halafi finally broke it "Simba…I ask you to have Jasi stay here".

Simba's eyes widened "Come again" Halafi narrowed his eyed "I want Jasi to stay here with you and your pride, she is not safe with me anymore, Zira is becoming impatient and it's only a matter of time before she finally kills Jasi".

The young lioness gasped before her eyes looked towards the two lions who were staring each other down. "And if she does stay how will I know that you won't regret your decision?" Halafi shook his head in frustration "I know what I've done is wrong I cannot bring back the member of your pride that I have killed". There was a long pause before Halafi's eyes softened "But I no longer wish to do the work of evil".

Simba raised an uncertain eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" Halafi looked at him eyes that held anger at himself but at the same time a look of sadness "I don't want to kill any more innocent souls!" he mumbled something under his breath before looking back at Simba.

"Simba, Scar was evil in ways you can't imagine, I saw him do terrible things that are far too painful to describe but I no longer wish to follow down the path of hatred, to go down that path would only lead to me following Scar's paw prints".

He looked down "I'll be damned if I have to see myself turn into Scar" his voice was filled with anger and hatred. Simba nodded his head slowly trying to soak in the words. "What about Zira?" Halafi chuckled darkly "That lioness is already over her head, I'm surprised that she hasn't lost her mind yet".

Simba gave a deep sigh, it seemed that Zira would still be a threat, but know it seemed as though Halafi was no longer going to be a threat.

The king turned his attention to Jasi, he stared at her for some time before turning back to Halafi "Alright I will keep Jasi here with me, she will be an honorary member of my pride". Halafi gave a heavy sigh of relief "But on one condition" Halafi looked up at Simba "I don't want to see you kill one more lioness in my pride, if you truly want to prove that you no longer wish to follow in Scar's paw prints then show me you can. Or else I will not hesitate to kill you".

Halafi took in Simba's words before nodding his head "You have my word". Simba eyes showed the slightest hope that he was a changed lion. Halafi turned towards Jasi who looked confused she gasped as he approached her, she didn't know whether to run or stay. So she sat there frozen watching as he came closer towards her.

Then he smiled, a real smile something that Jasi had never seen before "My daughter you are finally safe, no longer will Zira threaten you or beat you. You can finally have happiness something that I never gave you".

He paused for a moment coming even closer to her, looking into her brown eyes, eyes that reminded him of himself and at the same timer her mother "Jasi I can't tell you how proud I am to be your father, I can't change the things I've done but I want to know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you". His smile grew slightly bigger "I love you Jasi never forget that".

Jasi had to take a moment to convince herself that the words she heard were real. Halafi admitted that he loved her, he actually loved her! Not once had he ever told her that, yet her he was telling her now. Tears began to slide down her cheeks once again as she stared at the lion before her.

"Why?" she chocked

"Why didn't you tell me?"more tears were now coming down her face as she tried to keep herself in one piece. Halafi gave a sad smile "I never told you because I didn't want you to see me as a father that would kill for no reason. I didn't want you to have to go through life knowing that I did awful things just to please someone who never should have deserved my gratitude".

Halafi then chuckled sadly "All I ever wanted was to make sure that you were safe, I didn't want to lose you like I lost your mother. But I guess I failed at being a dad, looks like I failed in everything I did".

She couldn't take in any longer Jasi lunged herself at Halafi burring her face in his shoulder crying her eyes out "Stop it! Please stop it!" she begged "No more…no more I just wanted a dad who could love me and always be there". She nuzzled his shoulder "Please do not kill anymore, please don't do anymore bad things". She sobbed Halafi smiled as he nuzzled his daughter for the first time since she was born.

"Jasi it's alright shhhhh…there, there everything will be alright". He placed a paw on her back "My baby daddy's here, daddy will always love you no matter what". He licked her tear stained cheek trying to sooth her. His action only caused more tears to flow. Halafi jet Jasi cry for as long as had to nuzzling her to calm her down.

When Jasi finally stopped crying she looked up into her father's eyes "What will happen to you?" she asked Halafi merely shook his head "I suppose I'll head back to the Outlands seeing how I have no other place to go".

He grinned "Don't worry about me, I've learned to handle Zira and her rage very well". Jasi nuzzled him again he nuzzled her back "You'll be safe here with Simba he'll take care of you".

A thought suddenly hit her "W-Will I ever see you again?" Halafi turned his head towards Simba. The lion thought about the question pondering it for a moment before looking back at the pair, how could he deny Jasi from seeing her father he may have done some terrible things but he was still her father and Jasi deserved to see him

"I think that would be fine, Halafi should have enough sense not to attack any more of my pride if he knows what's good for him".

Jasi gave a small sigh of relief and nuzzled Halafi once more, for once things just might turn out all right after all. At least that's what she hoped.

"I love you Jasi" he said calmly as he gave her one final nuzzle of goodbye "I love you too…Father" it felt very strange to be calling him that, but she liked the sound of the word escaping off her tongue and Halafi also liked the sound of Jasi calling him that for the first time.

Halafi then made his way to Simba, looking him square in the eye. "You promise that you will look after my flesh and blood". Simba nodded "I assure you she will be perfectly safe here".

"You won't let anything happen to her?"

"I won't let a single thing harm her".

"Then I leave her in your care now…Simba please no matter what it takes make sure that Jasi is safe, if anything was to happen to her I don't know what I'd do".

Simba could see the plea in Halafi's eyes and sensed that deep down Halafi really was a changed lion, but a part of him still didn't seem convinced but Simba was a reasonable lion, he would keep his promise just as long as Halafi kept his.

"Simba" his eyes narrowed "If anything was to happen to Jasi I swear you will pay with your life".

"I promise you nothing will".

Halafi took one last look at Simba before looking back to Jasi and gave her a small smile before heading out of the cave and running in the direction of the Outlands. "What will happen next?" Jasi asked after some time, Simba thought for a moment he honestly didn't know what to expect anymore; everything was just changing with no warning.

He let out an exhausted sigh "I don't know but whatever does happen we must be ready for it". There was some silence for a while before Simba spoke "Come" he started to walk out of the cave "We must go and bring back the others".

As the two lions walked out into the Pride lands, Simba's mind was deep in thought what would happen? He wouldn't know what the outcome would be but he hoped that he would lose no more members of his pride their numbers had taken a terrible toll, and he needed his remaining members to be strong for anything.

As they headed further Simba had a bad feeling inside that something awful was about to happen, and later on he would learn that his fears would come true.

For out in the Outlands the ever growing danger was about to make a comeback and the effects were going to hurt Simba in more ways than one.

**That's the end of this chapter I'm so, so, so sorry that you had to wait so long for me to get off my butt and start writing but, school was just so demanding that I was too tired to actually write anything. But I promise to try and write sooner. The next chapter should be up some time next week, so until then goodbye everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Guys, once again I am sorry that you had to wait so long.**

**My computer broke and it took forever to get another one. Then I had personal matters to deal with along with exams so it's been a never ending cycle of stuff.**

**But here is the newest chapter, so please read and enjoy! Don't forget to review I do not own anything. All rights go to Disney.**

It had been two months since Jasi had stayed in the Pride Lands, so far there had been no danger from the Outlands. Things had been relatively quite. Which was a relief for Simba seeing how he needed to get his thoughts together. He was currently pacing back and forth outside the cave entrance. He needed his remaining pride to be strong, he knew that Zira may lead another attack at any given time.

"Simba?" the soft voice of his mate brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes drifted to her budging belly. He had more than one reason to be nervous any day now Nala was expected to have their cubs. Simba couldn't possibly stomach the idea of anything happening to his mate and cubs.

Nala went up and nuzzled him, she could tell when he was anxious. "Please do not worry so much my love, we'll be ready for them when they do come back". Simba sighs "No it's not that". He cuddles his mate some more. "We'll be parents any day now and I don't want to bring our children into this whole mess".

Nala giggles and licks his cheek "Oh Simba, please don't worry yourself over such things, our cubs are going to be fine". She gives him a smile.

"There, there my love don't worry about it".

Simba couldn't help but chuckle as Nala rubbed under his chin. She always knew how to calm him down whenever he was anxious.

"Ok maybe your right". He laughed as she pushed him onto his back, she grinned "I usually am". That was all she said before she bent down to kiss him.

_Jasi's POV_

I know that Simba doesn't want me going alone anywhere but I simply had to see my father again. Ever since the day I learned that Halafi was my father I've never been able to get over how happy that made me; it was as though a part of my life finally had a long lost missing piece to it that explained everything.

I had no way of knowing where my father was, but I was going to try and find him. Perhaps he was on the edge of the Outlands somewhere.

I couldn't help by shutter as I entered what was the start of the Outlands, so many terrible things had happened to me here and I couldn't rid myself of all the fear that was inside of me. But I forced myself to keep going despite the bad feeling I had, I wanted to at least try to find my father.

I looked around for a long time, as far as I would go into the Outlands without being spotted.

I was right about to head back to the Pride Lands when I felt something touch me and I nearly screamed "Jasi don't worry it's only me your father". I turned around slowly and sure enough it was my father.

"Father!" I say happily as I nuzzle him "Jasi what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay with Simba?" "You did, but I really wanted to see you there's so much I want to know". Father then sighed "I suppose I'll have to tell you everything so why don't we start with the whole reason you got into this mess". I was eager to know the reason but at the same time scared as well.

I refrained from interrupting seeing how what he was, about to tell me was of great importance. "When you were born, your mother died soon after. She was too weak to go on but she would've loved to see you grow up. Her name was Jafini and she was beautiful". A felt a pain in my heart thinking about my mother, I wish that I could've met her she sounded like a wonderful person.

"You look so much like your mother, her kind features and the color of her fur. It's all Jafini my dear". I nod "What was mother like?" I ask "She was such a kind hearted lioness, and her laugh made you leap with joy. But your mother hated dirt of all kinds she couldn't stand being filthy and when we were kids I used to pull her into all kinds of messy situations that would drive her crazy". Father then laughed "What reckless kids we were back then, I had loved your mother so much even when we were kids she was the only lioness I ever wanted".

Father's look of sadness was too much to ignore and I nuzzled him "I'm so sorry that you lost Mother". He nuzzled me back "It's not your fault Jasi, Jafini simply lost too much blood in the birthing it was something that I had no control over". Father nuzzled me some more "You really were the most precious thing that had ever come into my love besides your mother".

I held back my tears, I would have really loved to meet my mother. "Soon after you were born I had to leave, I couldn't leave you to die and I needed help...that's when Scar came along". I flinched hearing that name, for a moment a few brief memoires of him flashed through my mind and I couldn't stop myself from shaking. "It's alright my sweet. He's gone he can't hurt you anymore". Somehow father knew what I was thinking. "Right after you were born Scar took me in but I had to make a deal with him...in exchange for living with him...I had to do his evil bidding and also I'd have to give you to him".

Scar had tried to rape me in the past and it was simply terrible to go through. I couldn't stop the tears as they came down, no wonder he would always look at me in that way when I was small. It wasn't fair looking at a child it that way.

"Jasi?" "Please father, let me have my tears". Father didn't say anything as I cried for a long time trying to rid myself of all that grief that had built inside of me. I knew that Scar could never erase what he did to me but at least now I could move on from him.

"Are you ready to hear more?" I used my paw to wipe away the remaining tears before I nodded. "Alright, you know how cracked Zira is right?" I nodded again "Scar was growing tired of her and had wanted to seek another mate, the lioness that he choose was Nala". I gasp "Nala?" "Yes she was the most beautiful out of all the lioness' and Scar was determined to have her. But she proved to be very reluctant and Scar didn't have a choice. Nuka was too weak to be a suitable heir and Scar was running out of options".

Father sighed "Scar asked me to get Zira pregnant saying that I was strong and he promised that the cub Zira gave birth too was to be the next ruler of the Pride Lands". He chuckled darkly "That's where Kovu and Vitani come in". My eyes widened in understanding, everything was making sense now.

"Those little runts are your half brother and sister". I couldn't stop my beating heart "Father...how could that have happened?" He grins "I had to do as I promised Scar, the only reason I was ever loyal to that bastard was because he sparred you". I looked down "Zira hates you because she saw you as unnecessary to anything. But as you know I didn't allow her to dispose of you".

I flinched remembering all those beating she put me through, the wounds might have healed but the pain was still too great. "Father please be careful around her...she's crazy". "I know Jasi, believe me I've had experience in learning to deal with her". He said that with such humor that it almost made me laugh. "Smile more often Jasi you are beautiful". I blushed "If Jafini were here I would have bragged about how you're as beautiful as her". I blushed even more "Thank you Father". I said shyly, no one had ever told me I was beautiful because I didn't believe that it was true.

Father then stood up "I'm sorry to leave you Jasi but if I don't go back to Zira she'll have a fit". I nodded as I stood up too "There's something I want you to tell Simba". I looked surprised "What's that?" Father didn't say anything for a moment "Zira is planning to kill the cubs once they are born, you must inform Simba of this right away and if he asks tell him that it was me. I'll do whatever I can to prevent Zira from getting to the cubs but Simba must take action right away".

I nodded "I'll tell him Father I promise". I then nuzzle him "I'll see you soon right?" He smiles "I'll be here waiting". "I love you Father" "I love you too Jasi". I felt all warm inside knowing that my father really loved me. And I loved him just as much.

I then sprinted for the Pride Lands and headed to the main cave to find Simba, he wasn't there only his friends "Excuse me Timon, Pumbaa have you seen Simba I have something very important to tell him". "No we haven't seen him anywhere in fact Timon and I were planning a search party to go and find him".

I was anxious at that point this was urgent and the king was nowhere to be seen "Jasi your back" I turned my head to see Simba entering the cave "I wondered where you went". I headed over to him "King Simba I have something very important to tell you". He looked serious "What is that?" I take him aside not wanting for Timon and Pumbaa to hear "I found my father". Simba looked surprise but then angry "What were you doing in the Outlands?! I thought I told you not to go anywhere unless someone is with you!" I gulp "Please I only wanted to see my father, and he brings dreadful news".

Simba's eyes narrowed "Tell me then". I take a shaky breath "My father wanted me to tell you that Zira is plotting something...when your cubs are born she plans to kill them". I watched as Simba's face goes from shock to anger and then hate. He growls deeply and I can see the bloodlust in his eyes. "That bitch!" he growls I give a nervous gulp "You must take great caution around Nala, my father said he will do what he can to help".

Simba nods "Thank you for telling me Jasi I must inform the pride now". Simba then smiles at me "You've done well and I'm not angry with you, but in the future do not wander alone. I promised Halafi that I would take care of you and I will do just that". I nodded I didn't know what would happen in the future but I'd help Simba in any way I could.

_Normal POV_

Simba was pacing in anticipation as he heard Nala give a scream in pain. It was finally time for his cubs to arrive, as happy as he was that he was going to be a father, Simba was also very nervous. He had warned his pride about Zira's intensions and all of the remaining members were to guard Nala and their cubs with their lives.

"Don't worry Simba, Nala is strong she'll be alright". "I'm so worried Zazu I don't know what to do". The bird then flew down to perch on Simba's shoulder "I can assure you that the Queen is very brave and doesn't give up easily, Nala is going to be find Simba you simply need to believe it". Simba sighed "I know that you're right, but I can't help but worry".

At that moment Rafiki appeared "Old Rafiki knows that cubs are about to arrive now tell me Simba, how is Nala?" "I don't know really" another scream made him start pacing again "Simba, Simba, Simba you worry too much for your own good. This old baboon has come to help with the process". "I'm so worried about her, what if the cubs don't make it? Or what if something happens her to her? What if-OW!" Simba placed a paw on his sore head glaring at a laughing Rafiki "What was that for!" "Do not worry so much Nala will be fine, now let's see what I can do to help".

With Rafiki helping Nala, Simba was slightly relieved that his friend could provide some assistance but he was still a nervous wreck. "Just wait Pumbaa when the two squirts are born, we'll teach them everything we know!" "There gonna be so cute, and small and little and-" "Ok Pumbaa we get it!". Another painful scream from Nala was heard and Simba couldn't take it anymore he ran into the cave she was in and came to a halt before he nuzzled her sweetly.

Rafiki couldn't help but laugh "Impatient aren't we, but anyways you have two beautiful cubs".

Nala gave Simba a tired smile "Come and meet your son and daughter". Simba's eyes widened "What?" Nala gave a small giggle "I said we have a son and daughter Simba and both of them are gorgeous". Simba's attention then turned to the two tiny cubs who were in her arms. Both of them had golden pelts that were already sparkling. Their son had a small tuft of red hair on top of his head. While their daughter had her mother's face, both were so beautiful Simba couldn't get over how lovely they were.

He bent down to gently nuzzle them before giving each of them a lick. "There so beautiful" he murmured before looking up at Nala. "I love you" she said tenderly, Simba smiled "I love you too". He leaned in to kiss her. "Hey now where are the little guys we wanna see them!" Timon said rather loudly as he and Pumbaa entered the cave.

"Ohhh look Timon there adorable!" Pumbaa said happily Nala couldn't help but smile "You can come closer if you want". The two made their way over and peeked down at the two sleeping cubs "Aww what cuties!". "Yeah Pumbaa the two rascals are cute, just like old times huh?" "You said it Timon". Simba couldn't help but laugh "I'm sure you two are going to be great uncles". "Uncles?!" Timon said in surprise. "But of course, the cubs will need someone to keep an eye on them".

Nala then quickly remembered something, "Would you please go and fetch Jasi for me there's something I wanted to tell her". With Timon and Pumbaa gone Simba stared at his cubs some more "They both need names". "I've already thought of one". "Which is?" Simba smiled "I want to name our daughter Kiara". Nala smiled "I love it". She nuzzled Kiara "And for our son". She paused to give him a small lick "We'll name him Kopa". Simba grinned "Kopa and Kiara I like the sound of that".

Simba was kissing his mate when Jasi poked her head around the corner. "Hello? May I come in?" Simba smiled "Come and meet the cubs Jasi". Timidly Jasi approached and looked down on the two tiny cubs "My what perfect little babies" she cooed as a smile came to her face.

Simba and Nala smiled at each other before looking back to Jasi.

"Jasi there's something that Nala and I wanted to ask you?"

Jasi looked nervous "W-what's that?" Nala's smile grew "We want you to be Kopa and Kiara's Godmother". Jasi was at a loss for words did she hear that correctly "We've talked it over and we wanted you to be their Godmother, Simba and I think that you'll do a wonderful job".

Jasi took a moment to register what had been said before she gave a smile. "Yes I would love to be their Godmother, thank you so much for this honor". She bowed before the royal family. Simba placed his paw on her back "There's no need for that, you are family now". Jasi had tears of joy come down her face "Thank you for everything I promise to be the best Godmother the children have ever had!" Both Simba and Nala laughed "That'll do Jasi".

It seemed as though for one moment everything was perfect, but tragedy would strike soon and no one was prepared for the horror that the future would hold.

**Finally I finished!  
>I'm so sorry that you waited so long! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can so don't give up on me guys!<strong>

**Please review I like good feedback!**

**Until next time my dears!**


End file.
